


片恋之花

by momotooro



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotooro/pseuds/momotooro
Summary: 地摊口袋文 abo 生子 架空现代ooc二设齐飞翔，作者持续失智中，就当他们接了部狗血深夜档吧标题是脸滚键盘打的，原谅一个起名废最后的挣扎，如果想到合适的再改。





	1. Chapter 1

翠绿将这一片的环境晕染开来，深褐色的灌木又将胶着迷眼的绿撕开，铺到地面和天空，一点点蔚蓝色只能从叶子的缝隙中点缀在头顶上，再炙热的骄阳也穿不透这些层层叠叠的绿色植被，只有那些颜色罕见的雀鸟用不知疲倦的婉转歌声与白昼对答。

这一片雨林从河岸连绵不断，中间起伏出几处被云雾笼罩着的高山，神秘而唯美，在这一片广袤无垠的丛林之中，不管想隐藏些什么都显得异常容易。

不论是万物的生机，还是人类的罪恶。

清晨刚下过一场小雨，让潮湿的土壤变得更加湿滑而又泥泞，带毒的蜈蚣沿着碎石爬行，正午前它必须找到食物，随着本能躲避鸟类的攻击，它行至一条没有草木覆盖的小路，就当他马上将要抵达另一边的草丛时，凌乱且狂热的脚步将它踏碎。

也许当它下一世投胎成人后，才能清楚为什么道路的两边不会有飞鸟经过，才有机会闻见那浮动在潮湿空气中甜美诱人的信息素味道。

男人并没有因为毒虫最后奋力的一蛰而停下脚步，托着麻痒红肿起来的小腿连滚带爬地循着诱人的味道痴迷地前行着，任由口水流了一脸。对于这种隐藏在阴暗雨林中见不得人的罪犯Alpha来说，这样浓郁美味到能穿透丛林的Omega信息素，甚至不能说是甘霖雨露。

那是令人癫狂到就算变成最低等的爬虫也要得到的毒品。

路的尽头是一处被灌木包围的废旧仓库，也正是发出信息素的源头，锈红的铁门大咧咧地敞开着，像是情人玫瑰色的拥抱，丑陋的男人眼中闪出精光，更加疯狂地冲了上去，他的下体可能真的忽然就进化成了所谓的第三条腿，竟能在右腿已经开始坏死的情况下冲出了二十多米远。

然而在他刚踏入门内的一瞬间，头上便开出了绚烂的红花，在门外一片翠绿的背景映衬下分外扎眼。

他甚至没来得及看清仓库内外一地的尸体。

纤长有力的食指伸直，空弹夹随着引力掉落在地上发出清脆的声响，宇智波鼬掏出最后的新弹夹，动作异常娴熟，却在装接时无论如何都对不上插口，他的指节都在不停颤抖，M9手枪的握把已经被他手心渗出的汗水沾湿到几近脱手。

他索性不去管了，靠着冰凉的集装箱企图让火烧似得身体降温，然而都是徒劳，低温让他体内的渴求越发明显，在臀缝蹭过坚硬的边角时竟祈求着更加深入的侵占。

门外再次传来的脚步声让鼬的理智回归了一些，侧身透过集装箱间的缝隙，能够看见一地横七竖八的尸体，完全分不清哪些是自己开枪死的，哪些又是为了争夺假想中的标记权被另外的Alpha杀死的，完全被汗水和分泌液遢透的外裤已经无法使用，他狠狠地将手心的汗水剐蹭在集装箱的拼接口处，接着顺利完成了换弹的动作。

人影再次于一片翠绿色中浮现，身形要比地上那一片已经变成尸体的更加高大挺拔。

但那又如何，宇智波鼬心想，他绝不能以这种荒唐的方式死在这种荒唐的地方。

咔哒，子弹上膛后便是呯地一声，然而预想中的红花并没有再次盛开，不带一丝犹豫，鼬再次瞄准目标，那人晃动着身形，以极快的速度Z字移动前进，几发子弹落空，鼬不得不在发情期的高热下凝聚全部的精力预判他的走位，再次扣动扳机，子弹将要命中胸口的前一秒，那人抄起不知什么时候拎在手里的尸体挡掉一枪，进入鼬的视觉死角。

这倒并不代表鼬将完全落于下风，相对于热兵器而言他更加擅长冷兵器，他翻身滚到堆叠着的集装箱的另一侧，微微蹲下，绑在大腿上的匕首被缓缓拔出。鼬闭上眼睛，尽量咬牙忍住粗重的呼吸，脚步声正慢慢逼近，源源不断散发出的信息素暴露着他的方位，他并不指望掩藏什么，他要的是能在一瞬间的爆发，一击毙命。

在那人的右脚迈入鼬的攻击区时，鼬睁开双眼从黑暗中窜夺而出，来人躲闪不及，闪着冷光的匕首顺利插入血肉之中，Alpha的鲜血溅到他的下颚，血线顺着脖子流向下腹。

血液当然也是体液的一种，血液中强烈的信息素好像能隔着皮肉渗透到腹腔内正渗着汁液的器官，鼬登时被刺激得身形不稳，然而那人并没有因为疼痛退去，而是把他拉到怀里抱住，从血里喷涌出的Alpha信息素像被浸泡在山泉中的檀木，清冽悠然，有着安抚人心的力量。

鼬并没有因此松懈，他正要将匕首别过划向那人的心脏，头顶却传来了熟悉的声音。

“小鼬，是我，嘶……”

声音中夹杂着切实的痛苦，手下却在不住地拍着鼬的脊背，仿佛受伤的人不是他而是鼬。

是止水。

鼬试图张张嘴，可先发出来的无论如何都是些无意义的喘息，一直如钢丝一样紧紧崩着的神经骤然放松下来，右手从匕首上松开，额头随着惯性抵上对方坚实的胸膛，Alpha安定的信息素彻底笼罩在他周围，在一时的安心过后欲望随着被隐藏在心中的思念，不可抑制地攀爬而出。

止水将他从怀里摘出来，在关切地对上鼬茫然而潋滟的眼时，又慌乱地错开，鼬非正常的发情期让他整个人像刚被从蜜罐里捞出来一样，没有哪个Alpha不会想把他生吞活剥掉，门边那一地尸体就是证据，而他也只是凭着强大的意志力在和鼬对话。

“你有没有受伤？”

鼬似是而非地摇了摇头，不知道是在表示没受伤，还是受伤了也没关系。

止水叹了口气，“等我一下。”

发情期的Omega变得极度敏感，所有知觉都被放大了数倍，这也是他能听见百米外声音的原因。此时此刻，就算不用眼睛看，鼬也知道止水在做什么。血肉的声音，和牙齿摩擦的声音——他在拔出匕首，很疼，都是拜他所赐。绵软的布料被撕开的声音，结扣子的声响，还有因为剧痛而发出却在最后压低的呻吟声，都钻到了耳朵里，再钻到心里，让他忍不住环上了止水的腰。

这次止水并没有将他推开，回抱住他就像以往很多次那样，手指滑过鼬柔顺的发辫，又流连于发尾。

“这里都是Alpha，我真的找不到抑制剂，对不起。”

鼬靠在止水身上，呼吸间都是止水的味道，他想摇摇头表示没关系，这样无力的样子太不像平日里那个独当一面的宇智波止水了，他不应该为这种事感到挫败，这并不是他的错，但鼬埋在怀里的脑袋和不住颤栗的身体让他更像一只正蹭来蹭去的撒娇的猫。

“可你再这样下去会死掉的，所以对不起，就这一次，对不起……”

在止水无奈的道歉声中，鼬感觉到自己又被拉出了对方燥热的怀抱，被翻了个身，他实在有些站不住，额头贴向集装箱冰凉的铁板上，激得他狠狠一抖 。

大概是因为止水在这里的缘故，鼬从发情期断线的理智中翻出一丝真正的清明，他终于想起来他们还要完成非常重大的任务，【抓住真正的主使者】【收集背叛H国的证据】等等红色标头的词条在脑海中依次排列开来。

止水说错了，自己这次异常且凶猛的发情期所造成的混乱，产生的后果最要紧的并不是他会失去性命，而是这场光是卧底就耗费了整整三年的任务很可能会因此失败。

所以该说对不起的怎么会是止水呢？分明应该是他自己。

一切多余的想法都在被进入的一刻起再次彻底罢工。时间紧迫，亦不知道在这种环境下还会发生什么事，留给他们的时间并不多。所以在情人做爱前那些多余的爱抚、亲吻、情话，一概都没有，也是，那毕竟是情人才会有的东西，他们之间可不是那种关系。

止水就这样直接闯入他的身体里，Alpha粗长的性器在推进的过程中一点一点熨平了鼬体内的褶皱，比起做爱，更像是一次广义上的治疗。然而就算是这样，Omega软嫩的穴肉还是不知羞耻地缠上了正侵犯着自己的硬物，紧紧包裹着，容纳着，吸引着他前往体内最隐秘的地方。

剧烈的发情反应让后穴湿得不能再湿，狰狞的阳具畅通无阻地整根没入，被插入的快感让后面的潮水又涌出了一波，随着抽插的动作淅淅沥沥地从结合处洒出来，空气中的蜜糖味随着鼬剧烈的喘息变得更加黏腻。

欲海的浮沉中，鼬再次听到不和谐的脚步声，他伸手扣住止水的手腕示警，然而对方的动作并没有立刻停下，反而更加激烈地操着他，让鼬几乎站不住。

脚步声越来越近，再不做出什么举动就要变成被狩猎的羔羊，鼬想要摸向放在集装箱上的枪，却被止水从身后狠狠咬在肩颈交界的位置，强烈的Alpha信息素从伤口流入鼬的体内，让他的腰身彻底瘫软下去。他被止水顺势抱到一处低一点的集装箱上，倒上上面已经完全感受不到铁质的冰冷，姿势调换时性器拔出的空档让他甚至轻哼出焦灼的音节。

快要雾化的视线里依稀可以看见止水将枪拿起，从细微的重量上判断出所剩的子弹不多，卸下弹夹往腰间一插，新的弹夹被填装完成。空着的左手拨开鼬黏在额角的长发，替他擦去汗水后离开，挺身将那微微张开、湿漉漉的后穴填满。

止水抬头凝视着入侵的敌人，倘若他无名无姓，此刻便是一只正守护着自己地盘的雄狮。两个正要瞄准鼬的人被率先击毙。左手与鼬的手十指相扣，借着被汗水和别的什么糟糕的液体混合的湿滑，或深或浅的抽插。

左前方闪出的人，朝着止水开了三枪，一枪放空打在集装箱上，另一枪被止水侧身闪过，角度的改变蹭过另一面的敏感点，鼬咬紧下唇咽掉破碎的呻吟。令那人没有想到的是正瞄准的子弹在中途便被止水的子弹拦截下来，随后又是一击毙命。

这波有备而来的人，交错补位上前发妻进攻，发情期敏感的听觉神经让他在弹雨中心脏高速地跳动， 能看见止水的眼睛染上了可怖的猩红，额前卷翘的碎发掩盖不住暴起的青筋。

鼬全然的信任着他，感受着这份守护带来的疯狂，他在最后的枪声中越过了临界点，绷着腿射了出来。

止水放下手里的枪，扣住他的腰，轻松地撞开了腔体的入口，冠部翘起的边沿卡在入口的两瓣上，即将被标记的感觉令鼬的每一根神经都随之颤抖，发出从来没有过的无助又甜腻的呻吟。

他们在血腥与杀戮中高潮，连爱神也被吓得落荒而逃。

然而鼬却听到清脆的咯哒声，是指骨被掰断的声音。

止水在最后也没有彻底标记他，在成结之前退到生殖腔外，精液洒在甬道上形成了最简单的临时标记。

几乎无法受孕，只能保护到他下一个发情期来临之前的临时标记。

潮热终于退去，浮动在周围的信息素随着空气的流动慢慢稀薄，鼬想抬起手摸摸止水蓬松卷翘的头发，却瞟见棚顶闪过一道黑影，转手便摸到止水放在他左手边的枪，对准前方扣动扳机，子弹擦着止水的头顶发射出去后，传来人体从高处坠落的声音。

一切终于归于寂静。

这场隐秘而激烈的性事中所有见识过春色一角的人都被他们尽数杀死，解决初次发情期这件事或许又将成为他们之间众多的秘密之一。

在青年低头向他靠过来之前，鼬被意识的激流卷到更深一层的黑暗之中。

…………

止水。

你那时到底说了什么？


	2. Chapter 2

宇智波鼬从家里松软的枕头上醒来，意识恢复后依然能闻到梦里自己蜜糖味的信息素，然而身体并没有结合后带来的轻松感。酸痒蚀骨的感觉从小腹发散开来，蔓延到全身的每一个角落。体内的激素完全混乱，两侧的太阳穴突突地跳着，鼬刚想睁开眼睛便难受得皱着眉头侧过身蜷成一团。

该死的、可恨的发情期，又提前了一周。

被子应该早就在梦里被自己踢掉到地上了，也正因为这场春梦，他单薄的衣服都黏在汗津津的身上，身下的床褥也被大量的汗液和下身分泌出来的体液洇湿，水分挥发的过程让发情期敏感的身体感到阵阵湿冷，让空虚的痛苦更加严重，好在可以抵消掉传递到四肢的燥热感，让理智多恢复了一分。

鼬凭借着意志撑起了上身，却被血压过低带来的眩晕搞到快要干呕起来，手指摸索到床头柜的抽屉，因为这种情况越来越频繁，所以抑制剂比放到了最好拿的地方。药剂摇晃了两下被抽入针筒，连消毒也没来得及做，衣袖被卷到最末，纤长的针管直接扎进手臂上的肌肉，透明的制剂被缓缓推入体内。

注射型的抑制剂一般不便于携带，但药效要被口服的抑制剂快很多，只要一针打下去Omega的所有发情表征都会彻底退去，然而副作用也相对较大，这种处方药一般很少有医生会给Omega开。

然而鼬这一针下去，并没有让自己的身体稳定下来，他想也没想又加了一针，这一次他一边感受身体的变化一边注射药物。当头脑开始变得清晰起来，腹部的钝痛感渐渐消散，身体终于不再散发出甜腻的信息素味道的时候，注射器被推到了最顶处。

已经到了需要打整整两针才能发挥最初效果的程度，这说明他身体对这种特效抑制剂的耐药性已经非常严重了，不知道还有没有下一阶段的药物可以使用。

鼬靠在床头想着，因为睡着之前还是白天所以窗帘并没有被他拉上，夜空中的星星一闪一闪，像无数高洁静默的灵魂，在天上看向人间，默默地守护着，却始终没有对面楼上家家户户透出的灯光来的耀眼。他这才真正从刚才的梦中醒来，意识到自己已经不再是那个为了高危任务奔波在生死一线的少年，他已经有了自己的家。

因此鼬也终于想起了自己今天的安排，他看了一眼摆在床头的电子钟，忍不住揉了揉还在神经性酸痛的额角。

和家里说好今天晚饭前要去接孩子回来，现在已经快九点多了。

鼬硬撑着还有些打晃的身体下床，打开室内的空气净化系统，把已经黏黏糊糊的床单被子枕套之类的东西团进空着的大号衣篓里，抱着衣篓走到阳台的洗衣机前一股脑地倒进去。然后走进浴室里，用防水创可贴粘住刚才打过针的地方，脱下衣服打开花洒，冲洗一身的黏腻。

在把混合着中和剂的沐浴露打满全身的过程中，他不由得想到，梦里的人也没有对他有过什么太多的抚触这件事，完全可以因此断言那不是个合格的春梦，但只要他的发情期在睡觉的过程中到来，就会做这个梦。可能是因为那是他唯一一次完整的性经历，没有别的更快乐更舒服一些的素材给他体内的荷尔蒙选择。

他闭着眼微微抬头，水顺着他的额头流向深深地眼窝和泪沟，像是站在雨水中冲刷自己于过去里锈蚀的灵魂。

也许真的到了不得不向前走一步的地步了。

在鼬穿好衣服喷洒最后一层中和剂以确保完全不会被闻到信息素味的时候，门铃响了起来。

他走到玄关处打开门，一开门就看见佐助抱着胳膊站在外面，没好气儿的脸在看到鼬的时候稍微缓和了下来。旁边的金发少年虽然站得稍后一点，但首先热情地问候了他，“鼬哥，晚上好啊！”

两人这个时间出现在他家门口，来意很明显了，于是他低头就看到佐助身后探出一颗小脑袋，顶着一头卷蓬蓬的短发，上面还缀着一枚蝴蝶结发卡，带着笑自然地走进屋站到他面前。

三个月的时间不算很长，但鼬还是觉得他的小姑娘长高了一点， 他蹲下去把孩子带到怀里，揉揉她的小卷毛，“对不起，雪月，让你等着急了是不是？”

小卷毛靠着他的肩头蹭了又蹭，“还好啦，叔叔他们都在陪我玩。”

“你才回来？”佐助的声音冷冷的，带着点质问的语气。大概是因为那些乱七八糟的事发生在佐助的青春期，直到他回来已经过去了四年，兄弟俩的关系看起来还是有些僵硬。

“算是吧。”鼬觉得没必要对他们解释自己是因为发情期紊乱而耽误了行程这件事，说了只会平白惹家人担心。

“这次又出了什么问题？”开口问完佐助才想到他们局里的保密条款，鼬是什么也不会说的，他忍不住啧了一声，摆摆手，“算了，看你也没什么事，小丫头也送到了，我们走了。”

“哎哎哎——！佐助你等会儿我啊！”鸣人看着佐助头也不回地往外面走，有点着急，但还是扭过头抱歉地冲鼬笑了笑，鼬回以一笑，自己弟弟的性格他很明白，并不会觉得有什么失礼之类的，倒是看见他们两个人感情还不错，感到很放心。

“雪月还没吃晚饭，说要等着和你一起吃。美琴阿姨本来想把晚饭打包一些带给你的说，但我们打你和你家里的电话一直都没人接，佐助就说先找到你人在哪要紧，也就没把吃的带来。”

鸣人这孩子虽然直来直去，但在说话上总是能切中要点，一家人的关心，都被他带到了话里。

“我知道了，谢谢你鸣人，快去吧。”

鸣人点点头，像是又想起了什么，俯下身看向正准备和自己道别的小卷毛，“还记得我们的口号是什么么？”

小姑娘眼睛一下子亮了起来，比了一个OK的手势，“当然，有话就直说！”

“记得就行，那我走啦！”鸣人冲屋子里的父女挥挥手，转身跑进夜色中，依稀可以看见他上了不远处花坛边停着的一辆车，在他上去之后车子又停留一小会儿才开走。

鼬拉着女儿目送车子离开后，关上了家门。

大概是回了家也没有外人，孩子明显要比之前放松得多，蹬掉小鞋子妥当地收进鞋柜，穿好拖鞋踢踢踏踏地蹦到客厅，像只扑棱棱的小鸟，窜了一下打开吊灯的开关，原先昏暗的室内一下子变得温暖明亮起来。

“终于回家啦！好——开心哦！”

鼬就看着女儿冲着他笑冲着他喊，自己也被这份快乐感染，确实没有什么比回家更开心的事，在烦心的工作也好，刚才再次涌现的过去也好，还是不得不开始考虑的未来也好，都在这一刻烟消云散。

“想吃点什么？”鼬走到厨房系上围裙，小姑娘又踢踢踏踏地跟在他屁股后面，像只小鸭子。

“三明治吧！”

“早餐啊？”

“就是很想吃嘛，里面夹半熟的煎蛋那种。”

“好吧，你进屋等一会就好。”鼬看了一眼时间，确实已经不适合再做什么复杂的菜式了，吃太饱了睡觉对胃肠也不好。

女儿比自己想象中更会照顾自己，就很像……

“那我去洗盘子~”小姑娘从角落里拖出一条小板凳，放到流理台前站上去冲洗因为家里没人而很久没使用过的碗碟。

鼬翻出回家前顺手买的鸡蛋，往锅里倒好油，打了两颗进去。晃锅子的时候有一个鸡蛋大概是因为太新鲜的缘故，蛋黄流了出来，蜿蜒到蛋白部分，非常的不完美，这让鼬不适地皱了皱眉头。

一只碟子从后面探过来，是女儿把洗好的碟子摆到灶台旁边方便他放处理好的食材。

“别站在这，小心油崩到你。”

鼬正看着鸡蛋犯愁，然而女儿并没有听话走开，而是把小脑袋贴到他腿上，“爸爸我好饿啊，好饿好饿，我把菜也洗好了，我们快把鸡蛋盛出来夹在里面吃吧~”

鼬把滋滋冒着香气的锅子抬了起来叹了口气，两张煎蛋滑入盘子中。算了，强迫症什么的就随他去吧。

两人吃完简单的晚饭，时间已经很晚了，虽然刚洗过澡，但做晚饭还是熏了一身油烟味。鼬洗漱完擦着沾湿的头发看见女儿在客厅压腿。这是他交给她每天一定要做一做的小功课，等她再长大一点可以教她一些防身的技巧，至少不会被人欺负。

大概是做父亲的总会和孩子有一些血缘上的感应，鼬顺着女儿的目光看过去，那是摆在阳台转角处的一幅画，画上是一位卷发少年，目光温柔、笑得开朗。

他还记得那是女儿四岁的时候向他要的生日礼物。

“我想知道我另一个父亲长什么样子。”

鼬犯了难，那个人没有留下一张照片，他一下子也不知道该怎么描述，如果只是说头发和她一样很卷，睫毛很长，但眼尾是翘的，鼻头有些圆但鼻梁很挺等等之类的话，这大概只能让女儿更加云里雾里。于是他翻出女儿幼儿园艺术课用的画具，按照记忆里的样子画了一张肖像画。

他记得女儿那时的眼神，一开始很激动，闪着的光芒在眼眶里水润润的，他已经想好该怎么安慰他的孩子了，毕竟这件事已经在他脑子里预演过很多次。没想到小姑娘又眨眨眼睛，一下子像没事儿人一样，指着画中人的鼻子，又摸摸自己的说，“太好了，我一点也不想要这么圆的鼻头。”

然后她就抱着画像蹦蹦跳跳地随意找了角落里的一副小相框塞了进去，又蹦蹦跳跳地跑回来吃他们一起订的丸子蛋糕。

鼬还在回忆里怔然出神，直到腿上又挂上了他的小家伙。

“该睡觉了哎。”小姑娘仰着头看向他，大眼睛里闪着关切，让他有点想起还小的时候总缠着他玩的佐助。鼬伸手揉揉她的头发，这孩子的五官还是更像自己，他母亲的基因确实很强大，除了这一头黑亮的、弯弯绕绕到肩膀的头发。

和画像上的少年简直一模一样。

他伸手把女儿抱起来，送到对面的侧卧的儿童房里，小姑娘站到小床上离开他的怀抱钻进被窝，拉上被子把自己好好盖起来。

“晚安哦爸爸~”

鼬关上灯，在黑暗中俯下身贴了贴女儿的额头，看着她乖乖地闭上眼睛，进入梦乡之中。

“晚安。”


	3. Chapter 3

第二天早上，鼬是被女儿叫醒的，这是抑制剂带来的最明显的副作用，这种本身带有安定效果的药物，会让使用者变得嗜睡，很难被声音唤醒。

“爸爸，爸爸……你还好么，我刚才怎么喊你都不醒……”

鼬努力撑起还在打架的眼皮，看见女儿着急担忧的样子很想伸手揉揉她安慰她一下，但是胳膊却始终使不上力气。

“没事，我再躺一会儿就好了，你吃饭了么？”

“起来就吃过了，你要吃的话烤箱里还有热的馅饼。”

冰箱里还有一些速冻的食物以备不时之需，但是雪月还小，正是长身体的时候，鼬不太愿意给女儿做这些东西，没想到今天居然是自己被她照顾了一次，想到她拖着板凳挪来挪去的样子，鼬就感到有些心疼，但他还是侧过头看了一眼时间。

“你快出发吧，叫辆的士，上车把车牌号发给我。抱歉，今天不能送你上学了。”

小家伙叠在他手上的小手紧了紧，试探地问，“我可以请假在家陪你么？”

“我真的没事，而且我今天也要去上班，不会留在家里。”

“都这样了还要上班啊……”

雪月嘟囔着低垂下小脑袋，卷翘的发梢都有点耷拉了下来，像是不想让鼬看见她的表情。父女相处多年，她很清楚自己的爸爸对工作的态度，而且这种严谨认真的态度和私人利益并无关系，是肩负着国家和人民的利益。

于是她抬起头又是平日里可爱的笑脸，“那你记得吃早餐哦，我走啦，我们晚上见~”

鼬目送着女儿，看她背着书包像出巢的小鸟一样扑棱棱地飞走后，才又闭上眼睛努力恢复体力。

人虚弱的时候总会想起一些童年往事，鼬想到母亲对自己和弟弟无微不至的照料，也许相比之下自己这个父亲当得真的不是很称职。

虽说出差回来的第一天，鼬并不需要准时打卡，但迟到了一个小时，还是令他心情不佳。

被打乱的工作安排只好以最快的效率处理，经过走廊时两侧走过的同事向他问好，也只是处于礼节点头执意。鼬先换上了统一的白色防护服后赶到储物室，把这次任务带回来的所有素材装封到适当的容器内，依次贴好标签写上编号，再到对应的记录表里填写好名称，按照对应的保存条件分别放入室温的置物台。

然后走上三楼进入实验室，将需要静置的材料摆放好，将可以进行初次的分离检验的材料取出，滴入一定比例的催化剂后放入特定的分离装置内。这样在今天下班前就可以得到这支样品最初的元素分析报告，而其他样品分析加上后续的研究，结果应该会在两个月之内产生。如果顺利的话这份报告也许会对P岛上的这次冶金工厂高危型爆炸事故的事件还原与案件分析做出重大的帮助。

P岛是一处位于三国海上国境线交汇处的小岛，在各国成立初期，对其所有权的争执就从来没有停止过，近些年来的占有者是他们的国家H国，因为发掘了底下的海矿和石油眼，一直被其他国家眼红。这次爆炸案多少带有了一些政治阴谋的味道，最终的结果也将呈递至国际安全组织审判。

而这次从结果来看H国的损失最为严重，所以主要的研究工作交给了H国的特研组进行。

这种重大的研究工作，不出意外的话，鼬又要彻底在这栋大楼里闭关两个月才能出来，也许今天就会开会进行初步的人员安排。

那么他在这段空档先要把两次合在一起一共三个月的出差工作的述职报告写出来，鼬回到办公室，坐到办公桌前打开电脑，开始旁若无人地飞快码字。也许是因为早餐吃得太晚的缘故鼬在中午并没有感到饥饿，沉浸在工作中连食堂午饭的时间也错过了，索性也就不吃了。

直到桌角被人轻轻扣了几声，鼬才一边敲完最后一行字，一边抬起头，是同事鬼鲛，这次的任务他也有参与其中，同样是刚出差回来就接着上班，脸上也有不少的疲态。

“鼬先生，两点半要去会议室开会的，再不过去就要晚了。”

“我知道，马上就好。”

鼬把文件保存加密后关闭电脑，和鬼鲛一起来到会议室，小南在给同事们派发本次会议的建议表，这是由他们新上任不久的头头弥彦发起的，每次会议有不好当场表示的还可以书面提意见，争取做到解决一切存在的问题。

一头橘发的男人在PPT前有条有理地宣讲特研局的未来一季度的工作计划，总结了之前两次大型任务各部门人员的功过行为，好的提出表扬，坏的努力改进。不得不说，弥彦这个从底层一路摸爬滚打上来的领导确实是个既年轻又热血的好领导，新官上任的三把火一把都没往水沟里点过——引进人才、采购新设备、争取有层次的任务储备，种种做法都让这个从前不受待见的小部门越来越受到上层的重视。

“总之，之前的采集已经告一段落，从今天起就要加紧对材料的分析工作，尤其是水质的检验绝对不能马虎，鬼鲛你一定要注意点儿，每一步都要认真记录，每天的进度都要和我及时汇报……关于土壤分析这块，蝎和迪达拉，这个倒是没什么需要特别注意的，正常流程就行，就是迪达拉你的实验规范问题，自己注意一下哈，我们局房子也老了禁不起折腾。”

“好了，差不多就这些，今天就先这样吧，大家也累了几个月了，没事就早点回家。”

鼬在认真记录完会议内容后发现一件事——好像后续的工作安排并没有自己什么事。

弥彦也看出了他的疑惑，点名道，“鼬，你先留一下。”

“好。”鼬点点头，看来弥彦对他还有一些特殊的安排。

等人都走得差不多了，弥彦带着小南和长门主动走了过来，鼬虽然知道他们三个经常在一起工作，但总觉得今天的架势有点奇怪。

“因为很明白鼬你对工作的认真，所以接下来我要说的话你可能会有些难以接受。”

“没关系，对合情合理的事我的接受度还是很高的。”

“唉，”弥彦看了一眼红发的同伴，对方摇摇头于是他只好苦着脸接着说，“后续的工作要上量要加快节奏你刚才也听到了，我们昨天商议了一下，认为你的身体状况实在不能继续熬下去了，昨天小南替你向上面提交了休假申请，累计的年假抽出一个月，没想到上面很快就批下来了。”

小南在旁边神色透出关切，午后的太阳撒在她紫色的头发上格外温柔，她接着补充道，“我们都希望你回去好好休息一下，不管是治疗也好，还是怎么样也好，你现在的这个状态可不行啊。”

鼬皱了皱眉头，“我想我还是可以克服一下。”

两年前终于从别动队的文职岗位调派到特研所，对鼬来说简直可以用得上“脱离苦海”四个字形容。这次的大案可以说机遇难得，他不想错过一丝一毫施展的机会。

“从下周开始算，只有一个月，我知道你觉得现在是整个任务的紧要关头，但这一个月的前置工作我们也可以照常完成，后续的分析工作倒是少不了你的帮忙，这才是关键的，我想这点你比要我清楚，”一直在旁边沉默的长门有些闷闷地开口，“所以并不是在有意想排挤你什么的。”

“就是这样啦！”弥彦拍了拍手，表示长门说得很对。想劝他们这位骨子里很有些冷傲的工作狂先生放下重要的工作去休息实在是艰难得很，但他也不想局里突然有人猝死在工作岗位什么的，何况他认为以鼬的才能应该要走得更远一些。

于是他把盖着章子的请假申请单放到鼬面前，“能批下来真的是谢天谢地了，也算这两年来大家一起共事过的心意，你就拿着吧。”

对方也算是好言好语相劝，安排也算是折中处理顾及到了他的想法。鼬想了想，还是接过了请假单，他不是不讲道理的人，自己的状态自己也清楚，这个程度勉强进行高强度的工作，如果熬到无法控制的阶段只会给工作进度带来影响。

“什么？一个月的假？我真是羡慕了，凭什么啊？我请一天假的单子挂了快一年了都不批。”

“你有事么你就请假，真有急事头儿也不是不给假。”

吵闹的声音从走廊传来，四个人该说的也都说完了，出门一看是各组派了代表带着整理出来的计划找长门确认，刚刚对话的应该是迪达拉和飞段。

“你管我有没有事。”看见他们出来，迪达拉白了飞段一眼，卷起来文件敲敲手，嘚瑟地冲鼬喊，“我看这一个月你就顺路解决一下个人问题吧，我认识一家酒吧，里面环境特别好，我们城里不少精英都爱去那泡泡，你多去玩玩没准能约个好的，嗯。”

然后迪达拉就看着鼬从他面前直径走过去理都没理他。

“他的意思就是你要找可千万别找我们局的里的人，毕竟不能再有一个和他一样在局里加班、在局里吃住、在局里打‖‖炮的人了。”

自从在某天下班后突然想起来有文件忘记拿，于是深夜赶回局里取文件的飞段目睹了一些一言难尽的事之后，只要抓到机会就一定要嘲讽一下迪达拉，以安慰自己受伤的眼睛。

迪达拉知道飞段在说什么，这么多人在场，他一下子涨红了脸急了起来，“你找死，你有病吧？”

“什么时候的事啊，我怎么不知道？”弥彦按住了要冲过去的迪达拉开始问话，大家的关注点一下子都转移到了迪达拉身上。

鼬对此不感兴趣，所以并不想围观这次的鸡飞狗跳，打算趁着下班前这段时间把该交接的任务都整理完。

然而当他刚准备离开的时候手机隔着外袍响了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

鼬接到来电后快步走到大楼外接听，没想到是有段时间没联系过的卡卡西。

“前辈？好久不见。”

“是这样的鼬，我知道有些突然，但还是想问一下你最近能请下来假么？”

“我下个月会休息，前辈有什么事需要帮忙么？”

“是我女儿，“卡卡西的声音里带上了一些无奈和忧愁，“你也知道她的情况，在她成年之前每四年都要去大蛇丸那复诊一次，但这次我和带土突然被委派了推不掉的任务，想麻烦你替我们带她去走一趟。”

“可以的，你们有什么具体安排？”带土算是他的小叔叔，卡卡西对他也有过照拂之情，两家相处一直还不错，鼬并没有想拒绝。

“那太好了，晚上我们俩家一起吃顿饭吧，详细的我们到时候再聊。”

与卡卡西通话结束过后，紧跟着又有一通电话打了进来。

“ 您好，请问是宇智波鼬先生吗？打扰了，我是宇智波雪月的班主任，今天孩子在学校行为有些反常，为此我想和您聊聊，请问您现在方便吗？ ”

鼬有些意外，女儿在他心里一直都是非常省心的孩子，这是他第一次接到来自校方的电话，不过人生路漫漫，一个孩子做错事也好遇到挫折也好都是正常的，“您请说。”

“嗯，是这样的，雪月平时都很乖巧，但今天在下午大课间的时候，她独自一人拿着麦克风站在我们教学楼的楼顶，对着全校的师生上了一节生理卫生课。”

声音在电话那边停顿了一下，倒不是为了学生做下的新鲜事。而是她的学生做出这种行为的原因，这种原因对于从业多年的老师来说其实并不罕见，但对于这样的单亲家庭来说始终都会是一种伤害，令她每次要和家长说明的时候心里多少都会带有一些怜悯的难受。

“我了解了一下事情的原委，因为有些同学淘气，说她没有父母。”

放学的铃声一响，孩子们都从教学楼中涌出来，领头的几个甚至还带着点比试的意味。第一个跑出来的孩子大跨步越过大门，转过身举手高呼，就算没人在意这一个小小的比试，但他还是发自内心的快乐。后面的学生陆陆续续也从大门走出，带着笑脸扎进父母的怀里。

鼬在人群中一眼就看到女儿的身影，她似乎和身边的同伴聊得不错，摇着手指笑得很开心，像是感应到了他的目光一样，两人对视后雪月雀跃地冲着他挥挥手，马上和同学们道了别，朝他跑来。

“听说你今天做了件大事。”鼬伸手拉住女儿递来的小手，两个人穿过拥挤的人群走到停在路边的黑色轿车旁，鼬拉开车门让女儿先上去，然后自己绕到驾驶位。

“唔，老师都和你说了么?”车子被发动起来，雪月自己扣上安全带，小腿在驾驶座上悬空着晃晃，没有对父亲提出这个话题感到意外。

因为知道鼬一家的口味比较传统，所以卡卡西选择的是一家和式餐馆，鼬一边思考行车路径，一边给出答案，“嗯，下午给我打过电话。”

“是这样啊，不过也已经没事儿啦，都解决啦。他们在我说完从楼上下来之后都和我道歉了。”

“你的老师说希望你下次不要这么激进，而且这样做也是占用了很多无关人的时间。”

“她也有这样和我说，可学校里也不只有我一个人被那样攻击过，也没有人去纠正他们，既然没人做的话那我就去做咯。而且我也没说什么大道理，只是科普了一下常识而已，修改他们脑子里错误的逻辑，他们知道自己的观点说不通了，自然就没办法到处耀武扬威了。”

“所以我并没有觉得你做的不对。”

雪月翘起眼睛看着正在开车的父亲，没想到自己的理论就这样被接受了，眼睛转了转，像是下了很大的勇气一样开口。

“不过我也确实很想有固定的人来接我，这样就不会让其他人乱想了……”雪月一边说着一边揉着自己无名指的指节，这是她在紧张或者思考事情的时候会做的小动作。

“对不起。”

雪月只听到简单的三个字，她愣了愣怕自己没把意思表示明白，急忙补充道，“我不是对你的工作提出意见……”

“我知道，但是还是对不起。”鼬把一切都看在眼里，他知道女儿说的是什么，七年来很多人和他旁敲侧击地说过这个话题，这是他的女儿第一次尝试和自己沟通这件事，可是他在这一刻也始终无法给出一个准确的答复，“我会尝试，给我一点时间。”

他趁着红灯的空档伸手揉了揉女儿的小脑袋，然而雪月却将头埋得更低。

“一会儿要去和你卡卡西叔叔一家吃饭，接下来我要替他带着空出国看病，应该不能带上你了。”

“……我又要去爷爷奶奶家了么？好吧，我会很乖的。”雪月抬起头看向车窗外自问自答道，她的声音闷闷的，像是投入水中的落石，一点点地沉下去，左手又一次揉上了无名指的指节。

餐馆的位置并不难找，鼬带着女儿很快就到达了目的地。餐馆内身着和服的侍者踏着碎步将这对父女指引到报出的包间前，隔着障子门简短地通报了一声后，便将门缓缓拉开，一家三口正围在一张长方矮桌前看向他们。

即便是在夏天也还要带着口罩的卡卡西弯起眼睛笑着先向他们打了招呼，“你们来得很快啊，看起来今天路况不错。”

“确实，这一路上都没堵车。”鼬拉着女儿落座，两只小团子很久没见面了，欢欢喜喜地挨在一起，和许久不见的长辈问好。

其实她们叫的都有点差辈，鼬本来是无所谓的，但带土不乐意，说什么都让雪月等他六十岁之后再叫那个正确的辈分，于是空这边也就跟着随便喊了。

因为是提前预约，所以人齐了之后菜马上就被侍者端了上来，打断了几人刚开头的谈话。

带土一挥筷子开始夹菜，“先吃饭先吃饭，饿死了，边吃边聊吧。”

这一顿饭吃得很温馨，两家难得相聚一次，雪月一改路上的沉默，和空一起挤在桌边上叽叽喳喳聊得十分开心。大概是这样由孩子带动起来其乐融融的气氛实在太好了的缘故，带土甚至还点了两瓶啤酒自饮自酌起来，他们抛开了烦心的工作，聊聊家常和有趣的见闻，寿喜锅内的热气蒸腾，菜品鲜爽可口，一片难得的欢乐祥和。

几人酒足饭饱聊得差不多的时候，天色也已经不早了，一黑一白两只小团子大概是聊累了，靠在一起昏昏欲睡。两家驱车来到鼬的家里，把孩子放到沙发上的时候，像是预感到离别的来临，空从睡梦中醒了过来，抱住带土要放下她的手臂，呜呜咽咽地哭了起来。

“哎呦我们不是说好了不哭的么？现在这是怎么回事儿啊？那我们在家时候约定好的，等我们都回来之后一起去吃的鱼锅可就吃不上了啊。”带土最看不得女儿掉眼泪，把在他胳膊上哭成树袋熊的小姑娘从沙发上捞起来抱到怀里哄，右半脸上道道极深的疤痕看起来都不再像平时那样狰狞骇人，转过头问卡卡西，“这么爱哭到底像谁啊？”

卡卡西有些无奈地回了一个“你说呢？“的表情，看向趴在带土肩上哭的女儿，两边扎起来的小辫儿随着抽噎一颤一颤的，乌溜溜的大杏眼里满是委屈和不舍。而从他的角度，也能看到被鼬放在沙发上的雪月其实已经醒了，眼睛微微睁开，纤长浓密的睫毛都没有遮住她眼中流露出来羡慕的光。

鼬站在她身边是看不到的。

于是卡卡西走过去把女儿从带土怀里抱出来重新放到沙发上，弯起眼睛顺手揉了一下雪月的卷毛，刚才还沉浸在自己情绪里的小家伙一下子有些被看穿后的不好意思，缩了缩脖子拉上鼬的手。

空看到是卡卡西把她放下来的，倒也知道自己不该再继续倾泻消极的情绪了，红润的小嘴巴扁成一条线，努力地忍耐着，但还是有大颗的泪珠顺着稚嫩的脸颊滑落。

“好了，别哭了，乖乖听你鼬叔叔的话，不许乱跑乱吃东西，记住了么？”

看到女儿十分用力地点点头，卡卡西才放下心来，拉着身后一脸感伤的带土往门口走。鼬吩咐雪月照看好空，跟着卡卡西和带土一起出门送送他们。

夏日的夜晚是一天里最清凉的时候，今天外面的车位比较满，他们最后还是吧车停到了地下的停车场里，距离鼬的家并不远，三个人走在小区的小路上，没有孩子在身边倒是可以聊一些比较严肃的话题。

“内阁那边还没准备把你们调过去么？”鼬想到波风水门也在国//务上任了一段时间，虽说特别行动大队是个积攒资历的好地方，但怎么说两人足够优秀又是波风水门的关门弟子，就算调升得快一点也很正常。

“水门老师站在那个位置也并不容易，之前的申请以我的履历不够、卡卡西的年龄不够为托词的，这次任务结束之后应该会再次提交申请。”带土慢悠悠地说，很多人都知道他小时候的梦想是当上领导人，但随着年龄的增长，经历的事也越来越多，真正走到哪个位置倒是已经变得没那么重要了。

重要的是不忘那颗名为守护同伴的初心。

说完带土迈开长腿，车钥匙在食指上甩了几个圈，示意他先去车库提车了，留下鼬和卡卡西两个在外面等着。

“你呢？最近身体情况怎么样？琳上次和我说，希望你不要再一直依赖药物了，顺便找个时间去她那重新体检一下。”

“还可以，谢谢前辈关心。”

听出鼬话里的搪塞，卡卡西并不想就此结束这个话题，于是皱起眉头摆出了一些从前在部队里身为前辈的严肃感，“你抑制剂现在需要打多少了？”

“两针。”鼬的声音像是在汇报日常工作上的数值，完全没什么在意的情绪。

“你……”听到这个数字卡卡西一时间竟不知道该接点什么，想来说教的话光是琳这个一直在看顾鼬病情的医生应该也没少说过，那他再说什么好像也于事无补。

何况鼬是怎么一步一步走到今天的，自己也算是少数的见证人之一了，他看着鼬侧脸，夜风吹拂起他两鬓的碎发，沉静的面容有些憔悴，这让卡卡西又回想起了七年前的事。


	5. Chapter 5

那是谁也没有想到的事。

七年前的那场缉毒行动中，宇智波止水突然放出收网讯号，比计划中安排在最后进行的三国合力围剿行动的日期整整提前了一周。这一举动让各方都十分措手不及，只好临时决定分成两组队伍，先让一支队伍赶往窝藏了世界最大贩毒组织之一的雨林进行突击行动。

据说那场异常艰难的战斗，第一大队的人在没有外援的情况下，与组织内隐藏的主事人所带领的毒贩经历了一天一夜的火拼，双方皆死伤惨重。主事人，那位名叫药师野乃宇的女性Alpha最后畏罪自尽。而当时止水和鼬的任务目标，该组织的二把手油女健之介则被发现死在一栋已经被烧得只剩下空架子的林间别墅里。

而第二大队在与各国合作者以最快点的速度整编结束后，紧随其后前往雨林深处的基地。因为两位主事人已死的原因，涉案人员群贼无首，为了逃命甚至开始了内部的械斗，最后只剩下几只小鱼小虾，当时还是分队领队的宇智波带土暂时将他们抓到一间瓦房里派专人看管，这些人各各抱着头蹲在墙角，怂成连个声都吱不出的老鼠，拍下桌子都能吓得他们两眼一翻口吐白沫，为了找到还在失踪的止水和鼬，带土甚至给他们上了私刑，然而配用测谎仪发现，这群人是真的什么也不知道。

就在这样兵荒马乱的两天后，带土终于在一株有三个乌鸦窝的杉树上发现了止水留下的暗号，他带人沿着暗号的指示在一处被灌木遮挡的小山洞里发现了已经陷入休克的鼬。

宇智波鼬因为过于猛烈的初次发情期导致持续性的高烧，甚至引起了肺部感染，被送回国后经过两次抢救才保住了性命。

他整整昏迷了一个月。而在这一个月里宇智波止水的尸体被搜救部队从药师野乃宇住处后的山崖下发现的，尸体沉入河底，全身呈粉碎性骨折，头骨破裂，身上的血肉被河中饥饿的鱼虫啃咬到可以看见皮下森白的碎骨，其他完好的地方也被河水泡得鼓胀起来，可以称得上是面目全非，只能经过DNA鉴定确认是本人无疑。

在高层委派下的领事人清点过所有收缴上来的脏款脏物后，这段历时三年的国际性缉毒大案终于落下了帷幕。

这一切发生过的事都在最短的时间里整合成了书面报告。在鼬醒来后的第二天上午，专职的情报科员带着心理辅导师来到鼬的病房，将这些报告念给还在病床上的鼬听，正巧这天轮到身为beta的旗木卡卡西看守。

是的，在案件信息彻底整合结束之前，鼬还处于一种被管制的状态。

少年躺在床上，静静地听情报科员念完报告，甚至在讲到宇智波止水已确认死亡时，面上也没什么表情，好像昔日的挚友和他并无关系。

“目前的结论就是这样，我们初步判定宇智波止水擅自行动将头目之一的油女健之介烧死后，暴露了身份，被真正的主事人药师野乃宇追杀，跳崖身亡。对此你还有什么需要补充的证据么？”

“你想知道些什么？”

正在准备做笔录的科员被少年冰冷的语气问得一愣，他抬起头，看到的是一双沉寂的眼，明明是黑色的瞳却像是从深处播散出了深红，一瞬间诡异的窒息感令他和身边刚才还在反复打着哈欠的心理医师无法动弹。

“我……我们……”

“鼬。”卡卡西在一旁见状不妙，彻底合上手里的书，低声喊了一句。

鼬并没有因为卡卡西的话而马上放过他们，又是盯了好一会儿，才垂下眼睛不再盯着他们，那两人一下子松了一口气，“你们想知道的，也是我想知道的。事发两周前我突然分化，在被人临时标记之后就一直高烧不退，失去意识了，所以我并不知道当时发生了什么。”

“好……好吧，就这么写，“科员伸手擦了擦额头渗出的细密的汗，”到时候我们也会和医疗部确认一下，您请签个字。”

鼬拿起科员递给他的签字笔，在文件最底的部分工整地写上了自己的大名。

两人这才一边嘀嘀咕咕一边往外走，卡卡西不着痕迹地往里面挪了挪，并不想离这两个人太近。

就当他们在要拉开门要走出去的时候，门却被人从外面推开，还沉浸在交头接耳中的两个中年人被吓得不轻，门外闪进来一个倩丽的身影，穿着一身白大褂抱着一封档案单，棕色的短发让整个人看起来十分干练。她先和卡卡西对视了一眼，转头微笑着对还留在屋里的两人说，“医疗组这边还要进行一次咨询诊察，不方便有太多人，你们要是还有事我先去和静音姐说一声？让你们先？”

“不了不了不了，我们这就走。”

琳目送两人出去之后，一把拉上卡卡西，把他也往外面推，“你也出去吧，我和鼬说点事。”

卡卡西愣了一下，反手关上门落锁，“琳，到底出了什么事？”看着琳秀气的眉毛皱了起来，卡卡西耐心解释道，“我出去了也会有人马上来补上，这里一直要有一个监管人。”

琳瞪大了双眼看了一眼坐在病床上的鼬，而对方也在看向他们，看到琳投过来的目光，鼬点点头表示确实如卡卡西所说。

“那还是别换了，唉。”琳叹了一口气，向病床走过去，刚才找他谈话的两人并没有把病床前面的椅子挪到原来的位置，琳就直接坐在上面，又拉着椅子朝鼬挪了挪。

琳凑得比往日要近上很多，这让鼬有些不适应，鼬觉得自己是不会因此害羞的人，但此时心跳却异常的快，像是要被分享什么重要的秘密一样，他看着琳把几张似乎是化验单的东西从牛皮纸的档案袋里抽出来，捏在手里欲言又止了一小会儿，索性塞到了鼬的手里，“我觉得你也能看懂的。”

卡卡西靠在门边看着，也是为了警惕是否隔墙有耳，他看着把那些单子交给鼬的琳调整了一下身姿，整个人挺拔了起来，像是在尽量让自己变成一个可靠的大姐姐，她静静等待着，终于等到鼬看完最前面的一页，抬起一双因为难以置信而睁大的双眼，她又缓缓地说，“是真的，你的血样在我这儿挺多，这几天我已经做了十二份了，都是这个结果。”

鼬低头，翻看后面的几页纸，发现除了化验的时间不一样，格式和内容都是相同的， 而最终的结果随着化验时间递增。

【xxxx/11/28 17:34】五周零四天

【xxxx/11/29 08:13】五周零五天

【xxxx/11/29 17:22】五周零五天

……

……

翻到最后一页，上面是今天的日期

【xxxx/12/02 08:05】六周零一天

“我没有被标记。”鼬的声音不同以往的沙哑。

“我知道，你是不是偷偷吃过什么药，抑制相关的药物尤其是非法途径贩售的禁药很多带有促孕的效果，“她想到之前鼬和他的家族甚至所有人都已经把他当做Alpha来看待的事，继续说道，”哪怕是抑制Alpha的……但现在你想这些也没有用了，你别担心，不管你想怎么处理我都会尽力帮你，而且你执行的任务具有特殊性，也许我们不用私下走比较危险的处理方式。”

琳看着捏着化验单久久移不开目光的少年，她知道这次任务让鼬失去了自己最好的朋友，现在又要承受这种心灵和身体上双重的折磨，她心里真的很不是滋味，看着鼬的眼神从惊讶中闪过一丝奇异的温柔和不舍后变得冰冷，琳一下子知道了鼬的答案。

“拿掉他吧。”

接过鼬递回来的纸袋，琳并没有意外，她果断而郑重地说道，“好你放心，我去想办法。”

“谢谢，还有，能不能帮我趁这个机会将腺体摘除？”

琳一下子瞪圆了漂亮的眼睛，“你不会不知道摘除腺体的后果吧？”

“知道，摘除腺体十年后器官会迅速衰竭，但我想只要我不是Omega，十年也够我做完我想做的事。”

“你！你疯了……”琳差点喊出来，又怕惊动外面的人极力压低声音。

鼬摇摇头，“这是经过冷静的思考得出的结论，一直以来我的家族把我当做Alpha培养不是没有原因的。你刚才也说了，不管我想怎么处理都会尽力帮我。”

“我当然指的不是这个，”这件事琳倒是完全可以做到，她这个人又习惯尊重患者的意愿，内心反复摇摆，“算了，我明白你的想法，但你要是想通过制造医疗事故方式摘除腺体，就不能现在拿掉孩子，得等他再大一点做引产手术，才可能伤到腺体。”

Omega的体质会给人带来太多限制，鼬从来没有以自己是Omega为前提规划过自己的人生，这些美好的展望里应该有很多远大的志向和抱负，甚至也许这些理想是想和止水一起携手达成的，可现在已经全部成为不可能实现的幻象。如果还想把已经完全脱轨的人生再拉回到轨道上，就只有摘除腺体这一种方法，可以让他再不受到生理上的限制。

寿命再短也没关系，只要他做到了，总有人会承接这份意志。

琳看着鼬决绝的眼神，身为医护工作者这么多年，见过太多因身体的改变导致人生产生巨大转折的例子，就算无法完全懂得鼬的所思所想，也清楚他绝对不是在开玩笑，可她真的不想看见面前这个即便是在病榻上依旧夺目的少年走上这条极端的路。

“你趁着这段时间再好好想想吧，如果局势乐观的话，未必就一定需要你那样做不是么？”琳拍拍鼬因为重病显得单薄的肩膀，“我先走了。”

琳走到门口，看向正在假装看书的卡卡西，银白的头发侧过去露出带着口罩的脸，“在你们行动结束前我是不会说的，你放心吧。”

然而琳并没有走，卡卡西看着她努了努嘴，明白了她的意思，笑着说，“跟带土也不说。”

于是琳点点头，打开门锁离开病房。

卡卡西目送琳离开后，关上门，本打算和鼬再聊聊自己的看法，却发现鼬已经合上眼，不知是在闭目养神还是已经静静睡去。

和往常不同，鼬没有不盖被子就睡，而是把被子的一角轻轻搭在了小腹上，迎着窗前的阳光，蜷起身体，进入梦乡。

接下来的一个月里，鼬一边被留在医疗部调养身体，一边接受高层和组织内的一系列的盘问和提审。宇智波富岳同时也被“请“到一处疗养院，美其名曰体恤身心健康，其实和软禁没什么区别。

在鼬提交和汇报了所有他和止水一同收集的有关油女健之介叛变的证据之后，来自高层的监察也并没任何松懈，问题的关键点在于，止水和鼬为什么提前放出了收网讯号，以及止水为什么要直接杀掉油女健之介暴露身份，导致被追杀身亡。

如果鼬能够汇报出当时发生的一切，那么天秤的一端一定会向一方势力倾斜。然而在这漫长的一个多月里，鼬始终都只说自己什么都不知道。

最后因为医疗部出具的证明也足以说明，鼬的身体在当时的情况确实会陷入无法获得任何情报的昏迷之中，且指向性的证据还是不够充足，各方还是放弃了对鼬或者可以说是对宇智波的追究。

至于宇智波止水，依旧无法说明他到底是英勇就义，还是另有图谋。最后高层看在这次总牺牲人员比预计的数字要少四分之三的份上，加上实在不想把事情拖到过完年，这件事也就被一页揭过去了。

无功无过，无赏无罚。

毕竟人也已经没了。

“都没有了么？”

因为年关流程进度缓慢的关系，虽然高层已经决定不再继续追查下去，但鼬还是要留在医疗部一段时间。不过还好不再像两个月那样哪里都不可以去，鼬向上级提出一天假释，得到了批准。在假释的前一天，鼬问卡卡西，需不需要帮止水整理一下遗物。卡卡西愣了一下，想到自己有孩子的时候也出现过一些暂时性的记忆力减退症状，于是好意提醒他。

“你们签署的协议还记得么？作为卧底为了要让你们伪造的身份不和过去产生冲突，要把所有曾经真实存在过的痕迹抹消掉。如果有很重要的东西就存放在家人那里，你是放在家里了吧？像止水这样一个人生活的，会把东西放在大队，不过我前段时间去看过，他们说因为陆续送进来的东西太多，已经死去的人的物品如果没人来领的话，就在尸体火化的时候跟着一起烧掉处理了。所以鼬，很抱歉，他已经没有遗物了。”

鼬听完想了想，垂下眼看向手心，那里空无一物。他又像是想起了什么，低声说道，“住的地方应该还在吧，我想明天去看看。”

于是第二天他们改变了之前计划好的行程，鼬回到家里待了一天，吃过晚饭后和卡卡西一起前往止水的家。

止水的父母在他很小的时候就因病去世了，治疗的过程中花光了他们家里所有的积蓄，之后止水把老宅抵掉清还了家里欠下的外债，一个人在外面过日子。

其实后来的几年不管是训练还是任务都将他的人生排得满满当当，也没什么时间回去，但他还是一直租着那间小屋，大概人在这个世界上总要有一个真正属于自己的归处才称得上完整。

昨天起外面就开始下着大雪，一晚过后到现在都没停，路上的积雪已经可以没过脚面，在家的时候，卡卡西想着鼬现在的身体状况还是改天再去比较好，但鼬看着窗外雪，捏着刚翻出来的钥匙说，就顺路看看，以后也不会去了。

那里其实离鼬的家不算很远，两个人开车过去不能走小路，绕了一圈才到那处有些简陋的小区，几栋楼建在地势略高的位置，车上不去，他们就把车停在石梯下面走上去。

卡卡西没有来过这儿，鼬下车之后独自在前面带路，眼前的景象慢慢熟悉起来，他条路他走过很多很多次，都是和止水一起，这样的大雪天在记忆里也是有过的，甚至比这场雪还要急还要大。那时候他们还小，鼬的家还要走一段距离才到，没办法只好到止水的家里暂避，等雪停了之后再回去，两个人互相搀扶着在雪地里艰难地行走，蜿蜒出两排小小的脚印。风大概也是一样冷，只是那时手心里还有另一个人源源不断的体温，而不是像现在这样握着的是更加冰冷的金属钥匙。

路很滑，鼬一步一步地走着，其实倒是没什么可小心的，如果摔到了倒是可以直接被送到琳那里做手术，一切更合情合理能给对方省去不少麻烦，踉跄间思维也有些跳跃，鼬想不知道那间房里还剩下什么，应该不会完全空成毛坯房，大概会有一张连床垫都没有的床，还有些高高矮矮落满灰尘的柜子，总之应该会很脏，反正自己也不打算待很久，只是看一眼就走，也没什么可在意的。

楼门已经在不远处，鼬下意识抬头寻找熟悉的窗子，然而只一眼就让他的脚步停留在原地。

在一片风雪之中，熟悉的窗子透出温暖的光芒，一个陌生的小孩探头探脑地打开窗子，将手伸到外面试图捕捉在空中飞舞的雪花，还没等他抓到什么，就被屋内赶过来的女人从窗户上抱了下去。

鼬忽然感觉这个场景很熟悉，他记忆里和止水的相识，是在不远处的那片树林。其实应该在更早一点，他们是见过的，那时候佐助还没有出生，他还很小，母亲偶尔会把他抱起来亲昵一下，那天大概是本家召集了分家的人商议事情，他被母亲抱着，被搁在一个他很久都达不到的高度，他扭头朝窗外看去，隔着窗子看见了一个一头卷发的小孩子，正在楼下看着他和他的母亲。大概是察觉到鼬发现了他，那个孩子笑了起来，冲他挥挥手便离开了。

时间已经过去太久太久了，久到他真的几乎想不起来那件事，唯有止水那时的眼神在这一刻越过了漫长的时空——那是在沉默中渴望着一个温暖的、可以依靠的家的眼神。

现在他的住所终于真的有了一个称得上温暖的家。

卡卡西本来跟在鼬的身后，看他突然站住，于是也停下脚步看向鼬望去的方向，公寓楼上万家灯火，大抵是因为新年的气氛还没有完全退去，每家都把灯打开着，没拉上窗帘的甚至可以看见有人在来回走动。

那里本该有一扇窗是暗着的。

卡卡西心想，坏了，八成是在止水死后，没人再为他垫付后续的房租，业主不想房子空着不赚钱，就把它再次租了出去。

这里已经没有宇智波止水的“家”了。

雪地里少年曾经走过的足迹，被呼啸而来的北风一吹，又是白茫茫一片崭新的平地。

宇智波止水就这样，连一声道别都没有就离开了这个世界，而这个被他用生命保护过的世界，却再也没有留下一丝关于他的痕迹。

除了……

指尖试探着点上小腹，那里已经因为里面的东西开始产生变化，原本紧实的腹肌渐渐消失，又从柔软微微隆起一个表面难以发现的弧度。两个月来，鼬为了自己的选择极力无视掉身体上的改变，却在此时，里面的东西像是感应到他情绪的波动，全力地回应着，应合着他心跳的节拍轻微地点动，让鼬再也无法忽视掉它的存在。

一个生命在他体内呼唤着他，告诉他，它是与他真正血脉相缠的骨肉。

也是止水在这个世界上唯一留下的痕迹。

鼬保持着仰头的姿势被吹来的雪花迷了眼睛，雪在眼眶里化成水顺着眼角纤长的睫毛沿着他光滑的脸颊垂落，然而雪水不该是这样滚烫的温度。

眼前的楼也起了氤氲的水雾，如一团幻影，让人宁愿相信这是一场能够醒来的梦，他静静站在纷纷扬扬的大雪中，指尖都冻到发麻，却无法克制肩膀细微的颤动。

落满肩头和发辫上的雪随着他的动作，扑簌簌地落到雪地上，它们终于在融化之前回归到了大地母亲的怀抱。

卡卡西实在看不下去，他别过身，于霜雪之中属于他自己和带土的回忆与遗憾也渐渐被鼬强烈的情绪感染，弥漫了整个心头。

过了很久，他听到鼬通话的声音，虚弱，却透着义无反顾的坚定，“琳，打扰你了，之前说过的事，不用帮我准备了……不会再考虑了……给你添麻烦了，谢谢。”

话音刚落，便是什么脱力摔倒在雪里的声音。

在那之后又过了一个月，正好赶上国家下放了文件，队里需要派人做留学交换生，鼬通过了考试争取到了这个名额。这未尝不是一件好事，既然鼬选择留下这个孩子，至少一年内是没办法留在大队里执行任务了，出国留学给了他缓冲的机会，虽然不意味着这件事更轻松，但至少也有机会重新思考他未来的路。

路上的积雪在花坛的边沿进行着最后的消融，零星可以看见一些鲜嫩的绿芽从看似枯皱的枝头上冒出。

春天就要来了。

卡卡西就在这样的一个普通的周末开车送鼬离开。从医院把人接走时，鼬只背了一个黑色的小包，大概是除了钱和药什么都没带。从雨林回来已经过去了四个月，小腹已经不再像以前那样平坦，但鼬整个人还是很瘦，看起来恹恹的。

按理说就算是男性，Omega在孕期应该是最顺利最健康的，四个多月已经步入了怀孕中期，身体状态也应该趋于稳定，然而鼬的身体反应却开始越来越严重。也许是因为那次任务中的一些内伤外伤导致的遗症还没有好全，也许和鼬并没有被标记就有了孩子这种极特殊的情况有关。

那次在去止水家后，卡卡西把晕倒的鼬送到了琳那里，本来琳是开始准备借工作台做引产手术的，但被卡卡西拦住了。

卡卡西当时看着琳忙前忙后就觉得不太对头，“他不是刚给你打电话说不用了么？”

琳身量小，加上小时候也经过一些训练，就算被卡卡西拦着也非常灵活，挨个盘点手术刀、止血钳等等术用工具，“我知道不用摘腺体了啊。”

“唉，不是，就是都不用了。”

“别开玩笑了，我不说别的，没被标记的Omega怀孕能被体内失衡的信息折腾死，他就算父性大发也不至于……”

“我们这是刚从止水家那回来……我也是刚知道，或者说猜到吧，”卡卡西冲着瞪大眼睛的琳点点头，“我知道他之前什么也没说，你以为他出了更不好的事，现在看来不是我们想的那样，不过也或许真实的情况要更加复杂，我们还是不要擅自做什么比较好。”

琳看看卡卡西又看看鼬，愣了好一会儿，低头把手套和口罩都摘了，“你看着他点，我去开药。”

总之当时看着琳开的那一长条的药物清单，卡卡西还是捏了一把汗。

然而心意已决的人是谁也劝不动的。

只是好在，虽说反应比正常人大了点，但也没有其他危险的症状，后来依琳的说法，也算是个奇迹了。

鼬也没有和家里人打招呼，只告诉几个算是知情的同事，说是出院后直接接了新的任务，也不用和他联系了。

最后也只在卡卡西驱车带他前往机场的路上，麻烦他拐到佐助的小学门口停在外面朝里面看了一眼，算是对幼弟的告别。

那天带土因为临时任务没有来，卡卡西抱着三岁的女儿，车子慢慢往机场开，还是白绒绒一团的小女孩儿坐在副驾驶的儿童椅上安静地打盹儿。小家伙出生的时候，鼬还不在国内，紧接着就去执行了那个任务，算是和她第一次见面。

“空？很好听啊，是你们谁起的？”

“算是带土起的吧。”

“小叔叔？真想不到，有什么含义么？”

“他本来还想叫她神威，然后自己想了三天三夜一拍大腿说，女孩子叫什么神威，不行，我得换一个。”

然后卡卡西的眼神温柔了起来，带土总是会在他人生最关键的时候说出一些让他铭记一生的话，“然后他就说，叫空吧，就像不管我们分隔了多远，都有同一片天空连接着我们。”

“很浪漫。”

“你也要给他起名字的，慢慢想吧，会有个好名字。”

“我已经想好了。”

“这未免也太早了，还不知道他是男孩女孩呢，不过倒是也有一些男女通用的名字。”

“先叫雪月了。”

卡卡西一开始以为是风花雪月，但总觉得不可能不和孩子的另一个父亲有关，记忆回溯，终于想起那是快五六年前的事，两个还是小孩子的止水和鼬加入到特别行动大队的第一年，不仅在新人考核是单人秀上获得了并列第一，还在双人组合赛上再次拔得头筹。

据说两人用了一招百试百灵的动作配合，非常简单，却从未在对阵中出过纰漏。

他和带土很好奇，两个人趁着吃完午饭没什么事翻到新人部找他们。

就在一颗大树下两个小孩演示了他们自创的作战方式。那的确是没什么花招的配合，鼬擅长的冷兵器做掩护，止水的枪法精准又快速，形成的弹幕很难躲闪。

“不错不错后生可畏，我跟你们讲啊，这得叫组合技。这东西其实人人都有，我和卡卡西也有，叫神威，超强，你得想个名字，喊出来还有气势。”

卡卡西知道带土又要开始了，“你不是已经管自己的那个绝招叫神威了么？”

“还叫神威不行么？和我有关就要叫神威！”

“好吧，神威神威，你开心就好。”

“看吧，就是这样的。来吧高才生们，想一个呗。”

“嗯……叫凌乱雪月花吧？”止水坐在地上笑着看向鼬，伸出手。

鼬默契地将止水拉起来，点点头没有什么异议，唇角微微勾起弧度，大概很喜欢这个名字。

“什么？什么花？”带土拧着眉毛看向卡卡西。

卡卡西不好麻烦人家再说一遍，于是自己又重复了一遍。

“哎呦，哎呦我的天，“带土开始牙疼一样捂住半边脸，又马上把手放下搭上卡卡西的肩膀，”不是，等你俩念完敌人早跑了，我还是觉得咱俩的神威比较简单大气，不给敌人一点可乘之机。“

止水好像还想说点什么，卡卡西看了一眼时间马上要集合了，带土马上心领神会拉着卡卡西往回走，”不说了，说了你们也不懂，走了走了。”

卡卡西知道那是一首怀友诗，脑子里不知道怎么，也许真是和带土日子过久了，脑子里都能想到他知道这件事时候的吐槽，“都愿意给人家生孩子了还朋友呢？这就是天才的世界么？”

反正完全把自己当年纠结自己那点事的样子忘得一干二净。

不对，明明卡卡西知道，其实是在诗句后的“忆”字上的，可他也觉得如果真的要用一生来回忆，那实在太辛苦了。

然而不希望的事情，大都是一种根据以往的经历和体会，下意识中产生的预感，终归还是以一种平淡又自然的方式发生了。

但当年看着少年独自走上验票口的样子还历历在目，卡卡西觉得总归不会比那个时候还要艰难。就好像鼬其实并没有因为自己的分化成Omega而改变什么，依旧沉默坚强，努力在夹缝中寻找守护这个世界的方向。

也许前面的路依旧坎坷不平，但还会有很多人陪伴在他身边。

没有摘除腺体，他的未来还有很长很长。

那一刻，他看到生命的意义，是传承。

宇智波止水对宇智波鼬的守护以一个新生命的方式传承了下来。


	6. Chapter 6

打断卡卡西回忆的是明晃晃朝他闪了两下的车灯，带土已经把车开到了他们前面的路边停好，高大的男人从驾驶位下来，急忙忙地走到鼬的面前紧紧揽住卡卡西的肩膀。

鼬对上带土紧张兮兮的眼神，知道他大概又哪根筋搭错了，被带土圈起来的卡卡西口罩下的表情看不见，但眼神传递出了“正常操作，我已经适应了”的意思，鼬也就没多在意。

“我想该说的我们也都说的差不多了，总之，我女儿就拜托你了，我觉得她还是挺乖的，肯定不会给你添什么麻……哎呦！大垃圾你怼我干什么！”

卡卡西一个肘击把带土怼开，带着有些歉意的笑的，认真对鼬做临别的交代，“别听他的，鼬，麻烦你费心了，空这孩子被大家宠得很单纯，别看她平时安安静静的，偶尔会做一些你说东她自己一个人迷迷糊糊往西去的事，并且还不会觉得自己做的和你说的有什么区别，所以每次留她一个人的时候我经常不放心。”

鼬点点头表示自己能明白，让他们放心，卡卡西也没再多说些什么，毕竟都是当父亲的人，于是他转身拉上还在捂着肚子一个劲儿咿呀乱叫的带土往外走。

于是鼬一个人站在沁凉的夜风中，目送两人你拉我扯地走上那辆停在路边的越野车，车子发动了引擎从小区正门前离开。

“这件事你怎么看啊？”带土晚饭的时候喝过酒不能开车，于是正坐在副驾驶上玩手机，卡卡西觉得他实在无聊得很，随口问了一句。

“你又什么事啊？”带土头也没抬，继续摆弄手机打发时间。

“鼬到底能不能找个Alpha过日子啊。”

停到卡卡西这个问题带土一下子转过头，一脸“你怎么了脑子还好吧？”的表情。

“我以为你还算了解他的，得了吧，我看他一个人挺快乐的，你还不如直接帮他家孩子拾掇拾掇家底，给他准备好棺材板钱。”

卡卡西有点后悔自己为什么没事找事开这个口，“你这么说话太过了，我不是觉得都这么长时间过去了么，何况这几年除了这件事他什么也没耽误。”

“那当然了，这个你放心，我大侄子肯定会认认真真相一百个亲，然后一个也没看上。”

“……”

大概是觉得难得有卡卡西不明白的事，带土马上精神奕奕了起来，非常嘚瑟地冲着卡卡西开始自己的演说，“你也不看看我是谁，我可是从小看着他们长大的小叔叔，我跟你讲吧，就他俩那破脑子里想啥我从来就没搞懂过，但感情这个事就好理解得多了啊。你想啊这么多年了，他要能找也早找了，何必拖到现在这份儿上啊。唉，我家这两个破孩子从小不爱给人添麻烦，但特别会折磨自己，你说说这是什么毛病？“

卡卡西也不好说，难道要说你们宇智波家的人不管表面什么样都多多少少有点后半截的问题么？索性不去理他，自顾自的开车。旁边的车辆在往来间川流不息，拐上高速桥上可以望见下面街上一盏盏路灯排出交错的金龙，衬得夜景很美，就算在这么晚的街区还有贩卖夜宵的小摊没有打烊，可见这座城市的安全。

那都是他们用血和生命换来的。

带土把车窗按下，在桥上的行车速度很快，夜风呼呼吹进车子，比车内的空调还要舒爽许多。

卡卡西就听见带土在唱歌，好像是某个国家流行的民谣。

“我深深的爱着你，你却爱着一个傻X，傻X他不爱你，你比傻X还傻X。”

“我深深的爱着你，你却爱着一个傻X，傻X他不爱你，你还给傻X织毛衣。”

“呜~~呜~~呜~~”

“你还给傻逼织毛衣。”

卡卡西听着这首歌，想到当年带土失踪的那一年，他年迈的奶奶在日日夜夜的等待中撒手人寰。虽然其实老人家年事已高，身体也很不好，在带土失踪之前他也清楚，奶奶要走也就是那一年的事，但没见上最后一面，加上总觉得如果自己当时没出意外的话，奶奶还能再多活一段时间，最后始终还是成为了带土心里的一个疙瘩。

如果那个时候他们没有陪在彼此的身边，或是更多的人离他而去，很难想象现在又会是什么样的光景。

他们所有的付出都有回报，但遗憾的总归是遗憾。

“你这是唱谁呢？”

“很多人啊，很多事儿。”

卡卡西看了一眼带土，他在通过打开的窗口望着城市的夜景，漆黑的眼瞳在桥上间隔较大的灯光的映衬下来回明灭，他打着方向盘拐了个弯，“那你深爱的还挺多？”

没想到卡卡西突然来了一下漂移，带土差点没稳住身形一边握上棚顶的把手，一边说道，“哈？我在你眼里就是那么水性杨花的人么？”

“那你深爱着哪个啊？”成功转移了带土的注意力，卡卡西的心情也好了起来。

“你说呢？不是，你什么意思啊卡卡西？是不是我没了你的日子就照样过了？”

卡卡西想如果到前面那句话可以笑一笑过去大家都会轻松快乐一点，果然带土的脑回路从来都令他失望，马上跳到了奇怪的地方，但卡卡西还是耐下心来让他不要继续神开展，“你这不是挺好的么，生龙活虎啊。”

“是啊没错啊，但我说的现在不是现在，说的是假如啊。不行你得给我说明白了！现在就说！”

“嘛，也就是上班下班，吃饭睡觉，算正常过吧。”

“？？？你可真是……你真是气死我了！我白对你好了！！我要下车，我不跟你坐一辆车了！”

在带土的大吼大叫和其他司机疑惑的目光中，越野车加快了行驶的速度，绕上了附近的一条高速公路，消失在夜色之中。

而在那之前，鼬已经回到了自己家中。

钥匙拧开大门，门锁咔哒作响时好像屋子里也有什么动静，鼬打开门走屋内，刚从昏暗的室外走进去灯光有些晃眼睛，他眨了眨才发现是两个小家伙在客厅蹲着，空一脸惊慌地看向自己，而雪月却没停下手里的动作，她们好像打碎了什么东西，雪月正在捡着碎片往垃圾桶里丢。

看到她们蹲着收拾的位置，鼬也猜到雪月做了什么，直径走到两个孩子面前阴影将她们笼罩，空紧张地往里缩了缩，上看看下看看后咬紧下唇，声音又细又低，“叔叔，是我不小心把花瓶和相框一起打碎了，对不起，我……”

埋头清理地面的雪月依旧没停下动作，低着头幽幽地接着说，“不是的爸爸……是我故意的，空只打碎了花瓶，她本来在洗漱，听见我摔了相框怕我被责罚就想替我隐瞒下来……”

“雪月，把头抬起来说话，你在害怕什么？”

听到声音的女孩指尖一顿，把手里的一块碎片丢进垃圾桶后，终于抬起头看向自己的爸爸，努力把所有柔软的情绪都压下去，将目光硬生生地撞上去，“不是，我只是在收拾我不想要的东西。”

空觉得气氛实在太压抑了，事情好像很严重，忍不住伸出手扯扯身边的小妹妹，让她别再这么说了，却看见雪月眼神似乎非常平淡，好像她只是在做一件很日常的事，但又好像只有这一层，像纱一样挡着，隔在后面的是什么，她暂时看不到。空不太明白，雪月将相框打碎之后把里面的东西撒上水揉成一团丢进了垃圾桶，所以她也不知道那张相框里面夹的是什么东西，她们家从来没有打碎过东西，但是刺耳的声音和玻璃四分五裂的场景还会是让她觉得这肯定不是什么令人愉快的事。

自己的劝阻并没有得到对方的回应，空只好让大着胆子看向她的叔叔，却只看见对方也一样是平静的，平静地看向垃圾桶内，相框的玻璃和花瓶的瓷片互相挨着叠在一起，里面有一只打湿的纸团安静地躺在里面。

雪月看着她的爸爸，眼睛一眨不眨，这样让眼眶干涩得有些疼，但她不在意，她在等一个审判，但她更希望会是一条新的道路。

然而鼬只是看着她，似乎看不出任何愤怒的情绪，却让她第一次感受到这个平时都对她很温柔的父亲身上有一种肃穆的威仪感，居高临下的俯视让泪沟的阴影更深，他用低沉的声音陈述道，“我知道你为什么这么做，你下午在学校做的事其实已经想传达了你的想法，你觉得我没有明白你的意思，我的回答令你十分不满意。”

这确实是直接导致事件发生的原因，雪月不是为了发泄情绪，而是想解决问题，咬紧嘴唇说道，“是的爸爸……我，我想你能快点忘掉以前的事情，我早就做好所有心理准备了，我……”

“我明白，你平时不是个冲动的孩子，你很着急，你知道我的状态不好，我想你自己一个人应该看了很多第二性别相关的书，甚至能给你校的小朋友讲课。因为你只有我一个亲人，你太担心我了，你在害怕失去我。但是现在我的回答也不会有任何改变。我说我需要一些时间，并不是很多人理解的那样我需要时间从过去中走出来，你还太小了，不能明白其实找一个人将就过日子都不是那么容易的事情，不管一个人各方面好还是不好，能走到一起都需要经营，更需要缘分。”

所有的心事都被平淡而直白地戳破，还会向往常那样剖析给她听，她从一开始就被彻底看穿，甚至无法挑动她爸爸任何一丝情绪。雪月一动不动地梗着，眼神却终于松动了起来，黑沉沉的眼瞳瞥向一地的瓦片，闪出了委屈的光。

到底还只是一个会期待被理解，渴望被爱的孩子罢了。

“让你过分担心是我的失职，所以今天的事我会原谅你。“鼬尽量让自己的语气柔和一些，为今天的事做出总结，然而在他闭了闭眼后话锋一转，变得比之前更加严肃，”但你要清楚，我刚才说的这些都不是你可以这样对你父亲画像的理由。他没有抚养过你，你可以当做你没有这个父亲。可我和你说过他是为什么离世的，你不可以这样对待一个用生命守卫过人民安全和利益的人。”

“没有任何人有这样的资格。”

最后这一句话，掷地有声。

两个孩子久久说不出话，在这个年纪她们就算听过很多故事也无法真正明白父辈甚至先祖曾经经历过的那些在生死一线徘徊的生活是什么样，但这句话里绝对不可违背的回护之意让她们的心都为之震颤。

雪月先从这句震撼的话中挣脱出来，她还没有忘记她的目的，她真的很想让那个人从爸爸的心里彻底消失掉，她以为他已经清楚自己的想法，而他刚才的话又让她感受到他和那个人的经历也许都是刻骨铭心的，他们现在这样平淡的生活根本无法抹消掉任何一块回忆的边角。这让她脑子都绝望到一片空白，拳头攥紧裙角开口，“我已经……”忘了俩字还没说出口，就被一声哭喊打断，空不知怎么割破了手心，鲜红的血珠争先恐后地涌出，顺着雪白的小手淌到地板上。

鼬急忙拉过她的手检查，伤口不浅，但不至于需要缝合，他马上拉着空去处理伤口，雪月也想跟过去，却看见刚才还哭的稀里哗啦的空扭过头抽噎着对她摇了摇头。刺目的血迹一路到拐角，提醒她已经把一个无辜的小伙伴圈进自己的家庭矛盾中。

她走到厨房拿了扫把，把一地的碎片和粉末扫起来后，缓缓蹲在柜子和墙的拐角，抱着膝盖蜷成一团，看着摆在面前的垃圾桶。她把卷绒绒的小脑袋埋进臂弯，发出的声音也只会回旋到自己怀里的一小窝，“父亲，对不起……”

一切都平静下来后，两个小家伙回到隔壁的儿童房，两个不满十岁的小孩就算躺在儿童床上也不会感到拥挤。

“空，你还疼么？今天把你牵扯进来真的很抱歉，都是我不好……等你回来我请你吃酿茄子吧，我家楼下有一家特别好吃。”让来家里做客的姐姐受了伤，雪月有点后悔，反思自己应该在开始的时候先把她请回屋子里待着比较好。

空刚还在心不在焉地吹着手，听见好吃的开心地转过身“真的啊？哎呀晚上说好吃的会很饿的哎。“好像要被请客有点不好意思，想用手碰碰垂下来的头发，却没注意是受伤的手，”嘶……其实没什么事啦，我下次应该轻一点就好了……不过你为什么一定要这样做呢？你爸爸刚才买了明天的机票，唉，这样匆匆忙忙的，我也有点不好意思，你们明天就分开了，要不要早上就道个歉啊什么的。”

“因为……就是因为要分开了啊，所以才希望我在他心里是不愉快的，这样他出国玩也没什么负担了。如果可以放纵一下最好了。”

空没太听懂最后一句是什么意思，她觉得雪月能想这么多真是很不容易，她六岁的时候在干什么？哦，印象最深的事是那时候卡卡西单独出差了几个月，带土一个人在家带她，因为吃了一个月的拔丝地瓜她想吃红烧茄子但是带土说他不会做而失落到每天晚上都藏在被子里愁得滚来滚去。

所以当爸爸跟她说一定要好好照顾这个妹妹的时候，她非常用力地点了头，即使她也不知道自己该怎么照顾。不过刚才应该算是照顾到了吧，就是似乎有点用力过猛，反正如果自己这样顶撞她的两个爸爸的话估计要被追着揍的，可她从来没挨过揍，因为每次很生气也是眼泪先掉出来，最后完全没什么生气的气势。

所以说雪月要是会哭就好了嘛。她扭过头看向身旁躺着的小女孩，宇智波家的人天生有较好的夜视力，对方仰头看向天花板胸前好像抱着什么，空仔细看了看，居然是一张皱皱巴巴的素描纸，应该就是相框里那张。夏季气温高所以干得很快，但是洇花的部分让空还是无法辨认画上的人长什么样。

“说到底我才是父亲留下的东西吧，一张画像根本比不上有血缘关系的人在面前，爸爸一看到我就会想起父亲，可能只有我消失掉才是最好的。”

空看着雪月眼神空洞说出这种话，一下子慌得找不到北，可如果不说些什么的话，她怕自己有一天再也见不到这个卷毛的小姑娘了。

她急得一把抱住对方，“不行不行，你不可以这样想啊，雪月还是我的妹妹，是我的好朋友，你在学校也有很多好朋友吧，我爸爸他们也经常说到你，哎呀……反正，反正你不只是什么你父亲留下的东西之类的，雪月到了这个世界上之后，就只是雪月啊！”

说着她又开始呜咽起来，“你不可以一个人突然消失啊……”

雪月被抱得一愣，从悲伤的情绪中完全脱离了出来，空的话虽然很简单，但突然点醒了她，“空啊，你刚才说了非常厉害的话啊。”

“？我说了什么？”空歪着头看向雪月，自己刚才好像因为太着急一股脑说了很多话，说完连自己都不知道自己都说了什么。

虽然没办法理解为什么自己刚说过的话自己会不记得，雪月还是伸手轻拍了拍空，“……没什么，真的很谢谢你，我好多了。”

“那真是太好啦！”空开心了起来。

“所以这么厉害的你能帮我一个忙么？”雪月拉住空没受伤的右手，诚挚的目光即使在黑暗中也闪闪发光。

空依旧记得爸爸让自己多照顾雪月的话，但找她帮忙她有点怕帮倒忙，“什么忙？唔……我尽力吧……”

“就是如果我爸爸真的突然有了新的缘分，额，就是认识了你觉得还挺不错的叔叔阿姨，能不能帮他把握一下？”

空想了一下，自己对帮忙恋爱的事大概只会帮忙按头，可一般很难有机会施展，“这个……这个我也不知道怎么帮啊？”

“额，那这样，我爸肯定会把送回老宅那边，我给你留个电话，到时候我们保持联系，有什么特殊情况你可以马上找我。”

“好啊。”汇报的事倒是完全没问题，她一定会是一个很好的执行者。

于是雪月跳到床下打开小夜灯，写了一串数字塞到空明天要背走的小包包里，又回到床上，两只团子这才靠在一起睡过去。

第二天三人早早起床，洗漱吃好早饭后，鼬开车把雪月送回老宅。

昨天晚上发生的事，对鼬还是多多少少造成了一些影响，他做了很多梦，杂七杂八的梦非常错乱，一会儿是他和止水都穿着当时卧底时的衣服，止水的眼眶空空的，脸上都是血。止水什么也看不见，他就拉着他一起跑啊跑，穿过整个雨林，终于看见了大队飘扬的旗帜。一会儿他们又好像穿着很奇怪的衣服，宽高领的短袖像是什么统一的制服，止水把雪月搁到他面前，也没管他到底愿不愿意接受这个孩子，就一个人从悬崖边跳了下去，他伸出手去抓却只抓到一团空气。

鼬很清楚，不管哪一个都是自己没经历过的场景，都不是现实。

他想自己其实始终都不是无法接受止水的死，他们从没有过告白，就连来自本能的标记也抗拒得彻底，至于雪月，在她还是胚胎的时候他完全有权力决定她的去留，所以现在留下她，也只是自己一个人的决定罢了。

他从心底觉得止水别的什么都不欠他的，只欠他一个道别罢了。

他不应该什么都没和他说就一个人死掉。

本来到了老宅准备把雪月和车都放在那，正好佐助也在家，大男孩站在门口手插着兜别别扭扭地说要开车送他们到机场，鼬见他大概是难得心情好了，也就没拒绝。

路上赶上了一段早高峰，虽然已经提前了一个小时出发，但时间还是有点紧，到机场后飞机也快起飞了，鼬拉着空和佐助道别，他看看留下来的两人，突然觉得还挺有意思，互看不顺眼的叔侄俩第一次调换了别扭的角色，不过他女儿倒不会像佐助会把开心不开心都直白地写在脸上，好懂得很。

鼬伸手揉了揉女儿卷蓬蓬的短发，也没再多说什么，带着空转身走向闸机口。

佐助早就感觉到父女俩今天有点怪怪的，放平时小家伙其实很会撒娇，虽然不会腻腻歪歪的，甚至还有点小矜持，但总能第一时间获得他哥的关注，就非常像那个小时候总去他家拐他哥的她爹。

于是他不耐烦地伸手扒拉了一下小姑娘，“你跟你爸说再见啊？”

小卷毛被推了一趔趄，本来心情就不是很好，她摆出疑惑的表情仰头看向自己叔叔，“你想说的话你可以自己说嘛~”

两人面面相觑，都没看见鼬曾回过头看向他们，其实这样也很好，越亲密的关系越需要一些时间和新鲜的经历打磨，在碰撞后冷静，才能发现更加真实的自己。

他想，也许这趟异国之旅真的会带来很多新的转机也说不定。


	7. Chapter 7

K国此时正值秋季，红叶于枝头摇摇欲坠，被风吹过后打着旋儿飘落到道路上，而遥遥看去道路两边堆着的红叶如两条被无限延展开的彩练，鲜艳夺目。

这样的景致在他们生活的城市里是难得一见的，那里的人们每年总是在感叹燥热的夏季到底什么时候才会过去，却在某一天的清晨伴着屋外呼啸的北风，惊觉伸出被褥的脚趾被冻得冰凉，最后做足了准备穿戴好出门，抬头发现昨天还茂盛的树木一夜之间几乎只剩下光秃秃的木桩，转而又会感叹寒冷的季节说来就来，还是温暖一点比较好之类的话。

人就是这样，会在无法得到满足的情况下对那些或是失去或是遥不可及的东西抱有着无限的幻想和期待。

也许正是因为这种非理性的感情的存在，人类才可以在这种回环往复的期待中不断前行，而所期待的和真实来临的不尽相同，又有什么关系呢？

宇智波鼬看向走在前面捡红叶的小姑娘，绯红的枫叶安静地躺在她白皙的小手上，对比了手里的几片叶子后，走到鼬的身边弯着眼笑着递过去一片。

“叔叔，这片给你，”一大一小漫步在被红叶铺满的街道上，空细细数着手里的叶子，“这片给雪月，这片给爸爸，唔，这片也给爸爸……”

鼬看着手里的那片叶子，巴掌大的叶片红的通透又没有任何斑驳杂质，空手里的叶子也都差不多的漂亮，他原以为是因为最亲的人既然质量上没差什么，总要在数量上多一些，没想到小姑娘接下来絮叨着说，“反正老爸又不怎么看书，我也不怎么看书，最后都要给爸爸的。”

说起来这么多年过去了《亲热天堂》系列居然还在连载，想来男女的第一性别加上abo的第二性别，搭配各种各样的设定之后看样子组合出的千奇百怪的故事写都写不完，虽然自己对此并无兴趣，但能令卡卡西前辈痴迷至今也着实有他的道理。

“你们家的书一定很多，再多捡点带回去也能用得上。”

小姑娘也想到除了摆在明面上的书，自家爸爸还有很多很多锁起来的小本子，恍然大悟一样瞪圆眼睛，“也是啊！之前爸爸还说要多买两只箱子放书的，那我再去挑两片！”

看着白团子跑远的背影，鼬在后面慢慢走着，等他走过去，小姑娘也差不多挑好了心仪的礼物。

然而孩子可以无忧无虑，大人可不行。

其实原本卡卡西和带土留给他的信息里是明确大蛇丸在T国的某处的，但前天上午鼬带着空赶到目的地的时候却发现那个隐秘的研究所里只剩下几台积灰的仪器和零散摆放着的桌椅，根据T国的环境来看，这里少说有一年没人来过了。

而让鼬现在出现在K国，是因为在研究所后排的黑板上发现的贴士，泛黄的纸上面潦草的写着

『下一站：K国香川市508号』

如果说是在平时，这种东西在鼬眼里可信度几乎为零，但毕竟受人所托，何况空是个好孩子，他也不想看见原本已经幸福的一家出现什么裂痕。这是唯一的线索了，不管怎么说他也应该带着孩子去看看。

时间足够充裕，也是为了让小家伙不跟着一起紧张，两人半走半逛到吃完晚餐才到达预定的酒店。

房间算不上多豪华但价格并不美丽，鼬对住处一向没有太多要求，毕竟少年时去过太多艰苦的地方，只要能休息就已经很不错了，怪只怪他们的目的地居然在本市最繁华的商圈之一，如果为了离得近一点，这笔开销是省不下来了。

不过反正不是他掏钱，该住还是要住的。

秋天的夜晚降临得很快，然而外面阑珊的夜景再美，也吸引不了小姑娘的注意，白毛小团子大概是走累了，趁着鼬去卫生间洗个手的功夫就倒在床上沉沉地睡了过去。

鼬走过去帮她把被子盖好后，抱着手臂走到窗前俯瞰向窗外不远处热闹的商业街，临近K国的旅游热季，商业街里人头攒动，还好酒店住宿的楼层足够高，不会被鼎沸的人声打扰到一丝一毫。

倒是没想到大蛇丸这么多年也学会了大隐隐于世的道理。

收拾好行李，安静地休息了一会儿，鼬看了眼时间，才晚上八点多，这几天在路上赶路途中也把本来准备用来消磨空闲时间的资料都看得差不多了，这个时间点索性自己也睡不着，不如先去踩踩地盘，毕竟要带着一个孩子去，他多少都需要谨慎一些。

*

昏暗的酒吧里已经坐了不少人，玫瑰色的灯光暧昧地随着音乐交错着打向四周的角落，旋转又交织，让室内变成一只绅士手中优雅晃动着的酒杯。

吊顶的露台是不会被下面的觥筹交错所打扰的，却可以对舞池上方的水晶舞台一览无余，一桌男男女女正围坐在皮质的沙发椅上，一边品酒一边低声交谈。

其中一位男人起身离席，笑着交待大家尽情享受，他去行个方便，一桌人点头举起酒杯致意后便又各自低语起来，夹杂着与陪酒人调笑的声音。

靠在沙发上发梢微卷的男人抿着手中的酒杯，眼神清明，把想接机挨过来的Omega男孩儿往旁边轻轻推了一把，柔弱的Omega再次落入他沉湎酒色的同伴怀中，不甘的脸上只好挂上虚假的笑递上盛满的酒杯。喝的烂醉的人笑着咽下酒液，左拥右抱好不热闹。

而他则侧身和靠在最边上沉默的长卷发女性低语，问到，"姐，横田今天这是唱的哪出？"

相同的自然卷可以看出这两个人确实存在的某些亲缘关系，只不过女人的眼瞳是漂亮的红色。

女人的神色并不好看，像是受到了某种冒犯，"我也是才知道，你看下面那个唱歌的，是他的小情人。"

显然之前在公司忙碌的弟弟并没有知道这一层八卦的可能，女人把酒杯放在桌子上，两只食指贴在一起又分开，支着下巴在桌角上写了一串字。

『分居』

男人马上心领神会，露出无语的表情摇摇头，接着抿起手中的酒。

舞台上唱跳的女孩如花朵一样鲜艳美丽，大概也是个omega，他印象里横田的妻子在去年的婚礼上也称得上是个美丽的新娘，然而就在短短一年的时间里，感情就匆匆凋零腐烂。

『碧绿的兔子 一直在等待着

无比孤独 身体瑟瑟颤抖

太过寂寞 寂寞得要死去 

渴望早日得到温暖

还要再积累 多少伤痛

才能到达 你的身边呢

紧抱怀中 那刚洗完 还有余香的T恤

痛苦与悲伤 全部都消失殆尽

碧绿的兔子 不停地鸣叫

是啊 为了能够让你听见

即使永远传达不到你的身边 

我也会永远爱着你』

Omega的声音甜软悠长，唱的也是一首甜蜜相思的歌曲，不过此时对于恋爱中的少女，保留下的也只有甜蜜的爱情，丝毫没有苦涩的相思。

一曲终了，女孩笑着对观众们挥手，鞠躬谢幕。

『就是横田那家伙大概是无法永远爱你的。』男人摘下眼镜，揉揉有些酸胀的穴位，又戴了回去，半是感叹却没有更多感情地腹诽道。

利用往来手段处理家庭问题的人实在是差劲到极点，如果不是因为短暂的合作关系这种人真是能离多远有多远。

不，是需要重新考虑合作的进程终止到哪一步比较好，虽然横田家现在还不是这位脑子不清醒的掌管，但也是早晚的事。

"横田去的真够久的，是不是掉厕所里了？"对桌也有一男一女，喝的不算多，其中一个女人也等的很不耐烦，两只手指的指甲戳着桌边。

于是他朝着露台下望过去，目光所及处都没有发现横田的身影。

却对上了一双令他一直铭记于心的眼睛。

他曾透过学校被擦得透亮的玻璃窗，透过扑棱棱成群飞过拱形喷泉、飞到钟楼红瓦上的鸽子，见过那样一双艳色孤绝的眼。

回过神来，那双眼睛的主人已经不在原地，一瞬间他以为自己也许是因为情歌的原因眼花了，然而如擂鼓颤动的心跳却又像在告诉他，都是真实的。

于是他放下酒杯，对身边用手指卷着头发的姐姐说完"去去就回"，便飞身冲下弧形的楼梯。

*

宇智波鼬穿着连帽的夹克外套，抬头看向面前的霓虹灯广告牌，写着『莱茵酒吧』四个字，边角的街道牌在绕到正门前已经确认过，确实是香川市508号没错。

说是在商业圈，但这个地方明显较之鼬从酒店来的路上，人已经不多了，这里靠近商圈旁边的小公园，景色不错，很适合经营一些酒吧或是会所。

走进去能听见温柔的女声在唱情歌，声音不差，离午夜还有几个小时，甜美的声音也许能留住不少客人等待狂欢的到来。

他先走到人少的地方检查了一圈，酒吧只有一层，没有发现地下室以及其他可疑的地方，员工休息室里来来往往的人也没什么特别。

自己的手法和方式并没有什么问题，那么就只能说明这个地方确实不是大蛇丸新的藏身之处。

接过调酒师的百利甜，清甜的酒水流入口中，这种酒度数很低，一般是偷偷溜进来找乐子的Omega会点的东西，酒保擦拭着酒杯观察着来人，虽然长着一张难得一见漂亮的脸，气势上却不和平日里见过的Omega完全不一样，于是猜测大概只是因为喜欢这个味道吧。

鼬知道酒保在观察自己，还有一些注意力没在舞台的人也一样会打量他，毕竟在屋子里戴帽子的人不多。不过一般也就只看两眼就转过头忙自己的事，毕竟酒吧里偶尔会有奇怪的人也不是什么稀奇事。

原来甜美的女声已经换成了另一个比较中性的嗓音，鼬坐在高脚椅上环顾四周，舞台的对面左右两角都有一个小露台，在暗处并不是很好观察到里面的人，左边的空着没人，再看向右边时，似乎有一种与什么碰上的感觉。

鼬起身想往前再走走看，却意外瞟见在前三桌的吧台前，身着统一制服的服务员衣领口边的纹身。

三块黑色的圆团拉出一角，依次集中团在一起。

那是大蛇丸研究所的人员身上会有的标志。


	8. Chapter 8

未及深夜，酒吧虽然不是最忙碌的时候，却也不代表工作人员乐得轻松，大部分演员、服务生、礼仪、甚至安保人员，都是按照时薪雇佣的，客人少的时候安排的服务人员就会少一些，尤其在现在这种客流量逐渐增多，而其余的工作者还没到岗的情况下，甚至要比午夜时还要忙上一些。

举止还算称得上优雅得体的服务生为客人们端上刚刚调制好的鸡尾酒后，将托酒用的圆盘抱在怀中，接着不断地侧身绕过舞池边缘跟着音乐轻缓地摇晃身体的家伙，再接过另一个客人递来的空杯，送到同事的托盘中。

不远处有一双眼睛掩在帽衫的阴影下，正静静地观察着他，那是猎狐一样的眼，锐利的锋芒可以刺透黑暗的夜。

服务生的动作没有丝毫慌乱，似乎是并没有发现自己已经被人盯上，但宇智波鼬并不这么认为，对方显然是个在反侦察上的熟手，几个撤离的走位选的都不错，巧妙地卡在观察者的视觉死角，又不会因为行动过于突兀惊动周围的人。

只可惜，他对上的是前H国特别行动大队的成员，更是其中精英中的精英。

宇智波鼬扫视了视野内的事物，稍稍思索便有了主意，他将面前未动过的酒杯推向身边理着平头的男人，对方似乎是被朋友约来放松放松心情，自从刚才坐在他身边的朋友去上厕所之后便一直在低头玩手机。察觉到身边人推来的酒杯，男人愣了一下抬起头，还没等他有任何惊诧的表情，就看见对方似乎笼罩在一种忧愁之中，似是在等待一个人为他排忧，于是他下意识地靠近了一些，“你是……遇到了什么困难么？”

“可以拜托您帮我将这杯酒递给那个女孩么？”鼬低侧过头，摆出一个商议的姿势，用眼神给对方递出一个方向，“她是我的妹妹，在她分化过后和我们一家人发生了一些矛盾，当时父母和我说的话可能伤害到了她，但作为家人总归还是爱她的，这样每天都在外面让我们都很担心。”

男人望向出口的方向，那里站着一个短发的女人正背对着他们和同伴说笑，穿着有些夸张，但身材匀称……他看向鼬，幻变着的彩灯正好打到掩在衣衫下白皙的脸上，男人不禁在心里暗赞了一声，自己对男性并没有任何兴趣，不过从审美角度还是能看出对方的五官精致，那么妹妹应该也不会太差。

于是男人点点头拿起酒杯，在起身时听到那个为离家出走的妹妹担忧的哥哥再次低声叮嘱他，“我先走了，我妹妹是很谨慎的人，你最好不要太直接的过去，她会发现我的。”

夜色愈加深沉，酒吧内的灯光便越是暧昧。

显然，在这种用荷尔蒙堆叠起来的地方是没人会拒绝一个搭讪的机会的。

鼬看向端着酒杯的男人前进的路线将要与服务生的相交汇，于是他朝着娱乐区的另一个出口走去。

*

在鼬将服务生逼入毫无遮挡的过道时，这场暗斗便已分出胜负。

“站住。”鼬低声轻呵道。

服务生似乎被镇住一样，行走的动作停顿了下来，十指紧紧扣住身前圆形的托酒盘，将头低进壁灯下的阴影中。

“大蛇丸在哪？我不是来找他麻烦的。”鼬并不想说多余的话，甚至对他并不带有什么敌意，他对大蛇丸为何以这种方式藏身没有任何兴趣，他需要知道的只有对方的位置信息。

鼬一边询问一边往前走，两个人距离逐渐缩短，而就在鼬已经走到距离那个服务生身后第三只灯的位置时，那人却突然爆发一样跑了起来。

鼬并不是没有做对方会突然逃跑的准备，两人在酒吧七拐八拐的走廊里追逐，鼬虽然吃了一点对地形不熟的亏，但速度上可以弥补，两个人的距离渐渐缩小，前面往左拐是员工休息室，大概就是服务生的目标。

谁知他突然拐向右侧，钻入一扇门中，鼬在冲进去之前抬眼看了一眼，那个服务生竟是钻到了女厕所里，这不免令他有些不快，但还是伸手猛地推开门。

Alpha的信息素如浪潮一样，随着鼬开门的动作凶猛地涌了过来，将他迎面拍了个透，他瞬间掩住口鼻阻挡住汹涌而来的气味，男人女人的淫言浪语充斥了整个空间，可想战况激烈。酒吧是公共场所，但并不是一般的公共场所，确实会有人性急又不计后果，会跑到厕所干那档子事。

迎难而上一向是宇智波鼬的作风，卫生间的面积不大，两排三列的隔间对开。鼬走过去挨个打开，每一个都是干净整洁，没有藏着多余的人，四处看过去，除了坏了的排气扇外，没有什么异常。

于是他踹开了最后一个还没查看的隔间，也就是Alpha信息素的来源，里面的女人见到有人闯来吓得惊慌失措，而鼬看见被压在墙上的是刚进到这间酒吧时看见在台上的女歌手，不免也有些意外，没想到下台后竟然跑到自己工作的厕所寻欢，而男方的穿着也很讲究，不像开不起房的人。

也许是有什么需要仔细探查的秘密通道，然而再在这里留下去并不是上上之策，他察觉到了自己的心跳已经有了变快的趋势，手不禁滑向肋上摸索，从酒店出来的时候他带了四支抑制剂以防突发情况，不过最好还是不要让它们派上用场。

就在他走到门外的时候，被身后突然冲来的人扯住衣服拽了个踉跄，一大口混合着Alpha信息素的空气猝不及防地被灌入鼻腔，本来焦急着想要离去的鼬怒从心起，回身便一拳打在来人的脸上，直接把人打到飞起一个小弧度，倒在地上抽搐了两下，头一歪没了动静。

鼬这才看清是刚才在隔间和女歌手亲热的男人，衣衫不整、一瘸一拐的女人看见倒在地上的男伴瞪着大眼睛吓得发抖，抱着头蹲在地上大声哭喊道：“杀，杀人啦——救命啊——杀人啦——快来人啊——”

是什么让普通的Alpha突然发狂？

自周身散出熟悉而甜腻的空气给出了答案。

宇智波鼬头也不回地冲出门外。

*

舞台上的歌者似乎开始即兴演唱了一首自己原创的慢摇，依旧嘶哑低沉的声音跟随着散漫随性的节拍，令空气都变得沉闷不堪，木吉他的琴弦似乎也有些松散，在歌者三两下的拨动下带着忧伤的颤音，打碎了正艰难而行的人眼前的光影。

宇智波鼬感觉自己在一个由镜子碎片堆砌而成的隧道里前行，非自然的灯光在镜面中互相折射，一片挨着一片明明灭灭，晃得他睁不开眼。最后无数的光束以不同的角度汇聚，打向他的腹部。而那里就像有一团包实心的纸团，被强光照射后便窜出炙热的火苗，在他的腹腔里肆无忌惮地燃烧，无情地燎向四肢百骸。

距离上一次的发情期只隔了短短一周，宇智波鼬知道自己的身体已经趋于极限，却没有料到他已经易感到如此地步，就连令他倒胃口到还不如没清理过的厕所的Alpha气味都能引起发情。

身体机能损坏到这种地步，也不知道通常的处理方式是否能够作效。

生存与欲望两种生命体最原始的本能在这具脆弱的肉体中胶着角逐，令人只要稍不留神就会从人间滑向万劫不复的地狱中。鼬能感受得到自己的精神力量正在不断流失，这使得他从口袋里掏出抑制剂的动作都变得缓慢，腹中的坠灼感越来越强烈，他忍不住贴紧带有砂石颗粒感的墙壁，想寻求短暂的纾解，然而仅仅是落在肌肤上的摩擦在此时如同饮鸩止渴，并不能起到任何效果，只能让体内变得越来越空虚。

他在大汗淋漓中打空了第三管抑制剂，完全没有消退的生理现象不断地冲击着他的意志，仿佛是在对多年有意而为的压抑产生了怨怼一般的反抗，Omega激素的浓度轻而易举地越过了阈值，终于在他准备注射第四支抑制剂时，麻痹了他身上的所有神经。

鼬扶住门框一把拧开冰凉的金属把手，凭借着最后一丝清明，让身体向拐角处的暗室栽过去。

这具麻烦的，不受控制的躯体，使他再次回想起那足以令人作呕的厌恶感。

虽然这种感觉仅仅存在过不到一个月的时间，在他重新规划好前行的路线后便已经能够做到与这样的身体和平相处，但这种情状下，七年的种种在鼬的脑海中争先恐后地涌现出来。

不应存在的弱势与无助化为愤怒与杀戮，而鲜血洗刷掉的只有人们向未来前行的足迹，别无其他。

不同的是，这一次不会有人再一次拼尽全力将他推向可以窥见一丝光明的彼岸了。

他在一片漆黑中阖上双眼。

如同与那个再也无法对他微笑、与他并肩的人一起，投入万丈深渊。


	9. Chapter 9

*  
昏暗的房间里没来得及开灯，一个头发卷翘的男性Alpha站在床头，墙壁四周零散画着一些张扬大胆的浮世绘——烂熟的粉桃、开败的橙花……充满情色的挑逗意味，似乎都与男人高大温和的商务气质不相符，不过一个相貌相当不错的Alpha出现在情趣酒店的房间里，倒是件再正常不过的事。

然而止水看着这满屋子花里胡哨的装饰，还有塞在各处角落里五花八门的“道具”，明明已经是二十好几的人了，还是闹了个大红脸。

其实就他的心理素质而言，脸红心跳这种事和来了什么地方并没有太大关系，主要还看是和什么人一起来的。

他忍不住别开头清了清有点冒烟的嗓子。

最终止水把视线落在被他轻放在床上的人身上，男人蓄着的长发像黑色的藻类一样散在酒店洁白柔软的床铺上，紧闭的双眼睫毛微颤，不知道是梦见了什么令他难过的事，垂下的嘴角阖动间似乎还有低不可闻的呜咽。发情期的潮热令他整个人都被汗水遢透，止水很想去找条毛巾帮他擦干净，这样或多或少能让他轻松一些，但他扪心自问实在是不敢再靠近这个Omega哪怕是一毫米的距离。

从发现了昏倒的Omega学长，到把他从后门抱出去一路狂奔进这间屋子，也就不到十分钟的时间，难为他一个不算大龄但也不小了，又非常洁身自好的单身Alpha，他还有理智杵在这，完全是凭着自己超强的意志力了。

天知道他快硬得要叉开腿走路了。

自己怎么就把人带到这种地方了！

哦对，他当时在酒吧的露台上看见楼下有个长得很像学长的人就追了出去，顺着呼救声赶到A出口的方位，发现了倒在配电室里不省人事的学长，当时很多人听见呼救声也在往这个方向赶来，如果让那么多的人发现了正处于发情期的学长的话，那后果简直不堪设想……

于是他只好把身上能脱的衣服都脱下来盖在正散发着甜腻气息的人身上，衣服上Alpha的气味会形成一个阻隔，不让那些诱人的气味散播得太远，但对于发情期的Omega来说，这根本起不了太长时间的作用，止水只好抱着他的学长跑到酒吧对面街角的这家情趣酒店，毕竟这里的装潢材料为了保证来这里共度良宵的人不会引起混乱，用的都是能很好阻隔信息素的建筑材料，而且这里也是能看见的最近的酒店了。

他不清楚鼬的情况有多严重，直觉告诉他，他必须得把他送进医院找专业的医生治疗。

可是现在，名为欲望的恶魔悄悄爬上了青年的脊背，让他变得肌肉坚硬、头脑发热，Omega对Alpha的吸引就是这个世界的定律，何况是自己有所好感的人呢。止水现在眨眨眼睛就能想到刚才在夜风中靠着自己胸膛的侧脸，那样的凌厉的眼睛，在合上后竟会有种静谧的美感。

冷静，冷静啊！止水在心里震声高喊，长着雪白翅膀亮晶晶的卷毛小天使一圈一圈地在他耳边绕来绕去，不知道从哪里掏出一把挂着粉红爱心的箭对着止水的脸戳来戳去：你是对学长一见钟情，不是要和他一夜情啊！

他伸手蜷起食指推了推鼻梁上架着的细框眼镜，才发现自己脸上也满是汗水，顺手就抹了一把脸，好在足够强大的Alpha在一定程度上还是可以控制自己的。

于是止水狠狠拍了两下脑门，从鼬身上裹着的风衣里掏出自己的手机准备出门给医院打电话。

没想到他刚迈出半步，突然听到床发出了吱嘎声，刚才还安静地躺在床上的人似乎坐了起来。

“你没……”止水停下脚步想回头看看学长的情况，没想到被人一把拉住手腕，引力使他不免往后倒去，于是胳膊就被顺势扭到了身后，两条纤瘦有力的长腿跨在他身旁两侧夹住他，他被死死按在了床上。

止水吃痛，本能地奋力挣扎起来，对方身为一个Omega的力量竟和自己不相上下，这让他在吃惊之余萌生出不妙的预感。

果然，当他挣脱对方的束缚后，本应该直击对方面门将其击倒后立刻逃离此地，却在看见鼬的眼睛时愣了一下，下一秒便被一掌拍掉脸上的眼镜，止水在眩晕中再一次被按进蓬松的羽绒枕里，右手在被扣上了什么冰凉的东西后，又被提起来锁到床头。

视力不好的止水在黑暗中一时半会什么也看不清，他使劲儿挣动了两下右手腕，听见金属和木质板碰撞出的咔哒咔哒声。

妈的情趣手铐？！！而且质量还挺好……

他就不该带他跑到这种酒店！

跨坐在他身上的人当然无法听见他内心的咆哮，止水能感受到他掐住自己左手的手心都是潮乎乎的汗，在他打滑挣脱之前聪明地连着床单一起揪住，逻辑顺畅似乎清醒得可以。

“能听见吗？快把我放开，这根本不是来一发能解决的事！”既然醒着，止水试图和对方讲道理，毕竟他如果想逃，死命挣脱也不一定没有胜算。

不过他真的很怕伤害到这个人，自欺欺人地想着发情期的Omega都是脆弱又敏感的，自己下狠手的话多半要出人命。

止水抬头，对上鼬的眼睛，那双眼睛也在看向他，和刚才自己差点打到他时一样，没有什么变化，眼神漠然又空洞，止水这样仰视着他，就像教堂的信徒匍匐于教堂暗红色的礼毯仰头接受盘旋于天际的真神的审判，玉音从云端传来，“不行，放了你，你会死。”

“什么？”他似乎还不够虔诚，无法领悟神明大人这段福音的含义。

就像他不能明白身上的人怎么说说话就开始扯他的裤子一样，卡扣的皮带在纤长灵活的手指下被轻易地打开，烟深棕色内裤上已经晕湿了一大块变成了黑色，颜色的中心被Alpha饱满蓬大的龟头顶起，从鼬的角度甚至可以看见一部分麦色的小腹和浓密微卷的毛发，他确实早就已经硬得不行了，支起的帐篷被鼬面无表情大喇喇地盯着看，感觉非常诡异，尤其在对方将手指覆在上面的时候，止水无奈的声音里都带上了一点虚弱，他很想擦擦脸上的汗让自己清醒一点，可惜两只手都被控制住了。

“喂……你到底要干什么？”，他开始觉得今天晚上遇到的并不是他在大学里惊鸿一瞥的学长，或许就连“学长”本身也只是一个幻影，毕竟他偶尔会犯很严重的神经性头痛，可能这一切都是幻觉，如果不是幻觉，那大概就是自己像很多话本小说里那样，被一个漂亮的美人精怪缠上了，让他在魂牵梦萦后大梦初醒时匆匆丢了性命。

对方就如止水所想的那样，鼬真的如同一个合格的话本妖魔，在把快要被顶漏的内裤拨开，撸动了几下让前液彻底润湿整个茎身后，他单手拉开上身的衬衫，扣子被扯开后露出大片白皙的肌肤，属于这个Omega独特的气味从后颈彻底散开，山海一样向止水倾泻而去，那是一种单调的甜，正因为这份单调又显得足够纯粹直白，像世界上存在的甜味的基础——蜂蜜或是糯米之类的东西。

黑色的外裤以同一种方式被堆到膝弯处，难办的是，Omega的内裤已经彻底湿透，整个湿哒哒地裹在腰腹上，宽带的皮筋在胯骨处卡着，鼬扯了几次没扯开，右手感到止水似乎在趁此机会想要挣脱，索性放弃，直接从下面拨开一条缝，指尖划过正分泌着粘液的穴口，不由得颤栗了一下。那里已经充分的湿润，就算来不及扩张，也不会受什么伤。

于是止水就在这强势的甜腻中，看着面前欣长柔韧的躯体将他血脉偾张的分身一寸一寸地，由上至下，坐了进去。

止水的信息素再也没办法控制，在空气中蔓延，清冽的泉水气息似乎想要安抚身上的Omega，然而此刻熟悉的味道，更加重了发情的症状，鼬觉得自己吐出的气都是粘稠不堪的，伏在止水腹肌上的指头都在打颤，体内的肉刃没有掌握好角度，蹭过最近的前列腺体，让还差一小半的茎体直接插到了底，快感刹那间由相连的一处直冲入两人的脑髓。

谁都没有注意，本来单方面压制的双手，已经变成紧紧交握的样子。

不住摆动着的腰让湿软的洞穴将粗长的性器反复含吞，滑嫩的内壁紧紧地包裹住狰狞，抚慰套弄着，在撞到最里面的腔口时，鼬轻叫了一声，身体突然卸了劲儿一样地瘫了下去，见此情状，止水突然起了一丝报复的心，拉住鼬的手追着那个地方戳，结果反而对方像是受到了回应的鼓舞一般，撑起身体坐了起来，再次绷着身体摆动。

一时间屋子里都是肉体拍击的声音。

这次来得又快又急，仿佛不去分秒必争就要错过一样。

止水在高潮白光中飘飘悠悠地想，完了，自己大概是这世上寥寥无几，甚至是绝无仅有的被Omega强暴的Alpha。

他一边大口地喘着气，一边盯着罪魁祸首，这次他是真的生气了，自己对他也算是好心好意，为什么会变成这样。

“你爽了？”止水没好气的说道，他能感受到自己的信息素开始暴躁起来，像锅煮沸的水。

对方并没有接话，只是闭着眼，撑在止水旁边的胳膊还有些发抖，这让止水以为他还沉浸在刚才的快感中，于是他动作有些粗暴地捏住鼬的下巴让他抬起头看向自己，想问问这人到底发的什么疯。

然而在鼬真的抬起眼睛看向他的时候，止水完全熄火了。

在黑暗中被拉近的距离下，他终于看见那双眼睛，似梦似醒的空洞中，隐含的苍凉。

看得他心里空落落的，明明自己是受害者……这下彻底没办法发脾气了，就好像自己欠他似得。

宽厚的手掌不禁触摸上面前人的眉梢、眼角、鬓发，不知怎么绕到了背后，顺着捻起发尾的末梢。

面前的人在他捻起头发的一瞬间睁大了眼睛，咬紧牙关像是在忍耐些什么，还没等止水有什么反应，便低下头抱住了他。

“别走……不要走……”耳边传来鼬低沉的声音，很轻，但止水能听到。

埋在肩窝的人看不到表情，汗湿的额角蹭着他后颈的肌肤，他分不清哪些汗水是自己的还是他的，如果是他的话，潮湿的真的都是汗水么？

再次抚上那长长的头发，怀里的人将他搂得更紧了一点。

眼角似乎有什么东西划过。

至少潮湿的东西，在他这并不只是汗水啊。

一直以来好像都有什么东西，像一片又细又轻的羽毛，在眼前飘着却无法抓在手里，如今他似乎终于触及到了那随风轻颤的绒毛。

虽然还是无法理解，但这一刻他不想辜负。

他伸手稳稳地抱住身上的人，将自己重新埋了进去，室内重新响起低吟的喘息和交合的水声。

*

在不知道第几次的高潮后，两人以并不舒服的姿势相拥而眠，在入梦之前，止水想他到底是被信息素冲昏了头脑……

而心中有一种喜悦充斥而来，说不清道不明的。

很久之后他才明白，在这一天拥住鼬的时候那种甜蜜苦涩的心情，叫做失而复得。


	10. Chapter 10

Omega急促地喘息着，雨林里高度潮湿的空气随着呼吸从口鼻涌进他不断起伏的胸腔，让他在闷热的环境中不至于迅速因为脱水死去，但如果一直维持这种状态，也许离死神的距离也并没有多远。

他将汗湿的额头贴在他的Alpha的颈窝，足够的小心翼翼，像某些秘而不宣的心思，然而还是被正背着他寻找藏身之处的Alpha察觉，露在罩衫外面的三根指头被捏了捏，Alpha的信息素从掌心传递到他的指尖，再次放缓着拢在他身上。

通常来说在Alpha对被自己标记过的Omega有绝对的控制权，包括用信息素压制让Omega从发情的状态下暂时脱离，不过很少会有Alpha这样做，毕竟在普通的社会条件下，Omega也在影响着Alpha，也没有哪个Alpha会不想和他标记过的正在发情的Omega亲热缠绵，不管这个标记是临时的还是永久的。

除非他们标记只是欲望冲昏头脑的误会，但又绝不是互相厌恶或是憎恨，因为厌恶也好憎恨也罢，其实和爱和喜欢一样，都需要充沛的感情。

鼬的眼前一切模糊而凌乱，鼻尖的汗珠蹭在身下人卷曲的发间，两人暂时的“联系”令人心安，即使他此时已经猜到并非是因为这次非正常的发情期会让Omega即使在被Alpha临时标记过后也无法完全控制住发情的表征，而是他的身体因此受到的损伤，激素的紊乱导致他陷入无法缓解的高烧中，甚至失去了行动能力。

但也是因为临时标记的缓冲，让Omega的身体逐渐从极限的精神调度中剥离，所有细胞的运作力都归还于生命最原始的目标——维持生存。

他们在树根盘绕的林中穿行，止水似乎终于找到了一个山洞，将他轻手轻脚地放了下来，似乎是被放到一个天然而成的小石台上，使不上劲儿的身体打了个滑，还好被止水扶住，让他好好靠在身后的石壁上。他感觉到Alpha伸出袖子将他脸上的汗水擦干，似乎希望他舒服一点，可对方应该不知道自己最不舒服的地方是只被草草清理过的后面，一路颠簸很多东西从隐秘的地方顺着淌了出来，黏糊糊的让他很难受。

更难受的是，他看不到他的样子，喊不出他的名字，听不清他的声音。

「止水……在做什么……在想什么……」

他会包扎一直没来得及妥善处理的伤口，盘点从仓库那场械斗收集起来的枪械弹药……

再次被靠近，也不知道过去了多久的时间，如果可以的话，他希望再次睁开眼看到的是他们坐在公园后的草坪上，刚刚下过小雨，草地上还是潮湿的，当然止水一定带了防潮的厚垫子，太阳暖烘烘的又因为周围的水汽不会过分地烤人，泥土混合着青草的味道清新怡人，他们就坐在那里闲聊，无关变幻的时局也无关繁重的任务，纯粹是少年人在大好时光里与最好的伙伴偷闲。

然而他的视野中依旧模糊不清，高烧使视觉轨迹发生变差，山洞外的光线被洞内的黑暗撕扯糅合，破碎成不规则的光网，碎成珠的黑团膨大起来，一节一节的泡状物推挤在一起，变成像浮尸一样的形状令他皱起眉头难受得想吐。

后脑被一只手轻轻托起，唇边贴上了粗糙的木制品，清凉甘甜的液体涌出，又顺着下颚打湿了前襟。

小木筒带着剩下的水失落地离开，隔了一小会儿，他感到头顶传来一片冰凉，止水的额头贴近了他的，比木筒里的泉水更加清润的气息迎面传来，接下来的事鼬知道，似近若无的气息再次远离了他，取而代之的是手指撬开了他的唇齿，相比于额头居于人体末梢的手指更加冰冷，并不带任何多余的动作，拇指压住舌中，木筒里的水终于得以灌进他的胃里。

地表的水渗入洞窟深处，沿着钟乳石缓缓滴入早已积了不知多久的水洼中，每一滴都像敲击在他的心上，“滴答、滴答……”

成为诀别的倒计时。

「不，不可以。」

人不是神佛，无法掌控命运的走向。

但是至少这是属于他的梦，他是这里的主人，可以以绝对的权利主宰这里。就将这个人留在这，留在这无人知晓的须弥幻境里，这样不会有人来伤害他，有他在，也不会允许他去伤害自己。

准备远离的人被粗暴地扯了回来，本就模糊的视野再摇摆混乱也无所谓，他已经将一切交付给直觉唯一的指令——留下他。留下他。留下他。

每一次被允许的深入都是一次挽留，生理和心理的渴望从两个不同的源头因为同一个人而交汇在一起，他将于这片虚假的死海之中被翻涌着的湖水托向真实，重获新生。

*

晨晓刺破重叠的迷雾，将沉睡的人唤醒，然而床上的人似乎并不喜欢这已经算是友善温和的叫醒模式，背过身将被子盖得更严一些，头埋进两只枕头之间，雪白的鹅毛枕蓬松柔软令贪睡的人陷得更深，尚未完全脱离发情期的Omega对信息素是敏感的，鼬从被挤入枕芯的空气中嗅到了一段香，沉稳而又暧昧，是Omega或不可缺的真实慰藉。

鼬感到难得的放松，甚至可以马上跃进下一个梦境。

不对。

宇智波鼬霍然惊醒，他撑着床坐起来环顾四周，果然是完全陌生的地方，而且情况有些玩笑般的复杂。

如果墙上那些浓艳的桃色饰绘无法说明此地的作用，那挂在角落里的皮鞭、红色麻绳和各种奇形怪状的小棒都能明确表达它们的用途。

拉开被子，果然身上有零星的痕迹尤其右腰上的比较明显一点。后面……大概是被临时清理了，涂了药，感觉不到疼痛，但异样的酸胀还是在提醒自己，确实挨操了。

酒吧、昏迷、情趣酒店、一夜情，关键词在鼬的脑袋里不断重组，从一片知识与学术的海洋里翻找出一个自带聒噪声音的词——捡尸。

"听说那地方有喝的太多的小O倒在外面不小心露出表征，被Alpha拖走了搞，一觉醒了都不知道发生过什么，没几天肚子就大了，这种人渣A就应该被‘嘭——’才能炸的干干净净，嗯。"

想到金色长发的少年眉飞色舞地对同事分享曾经的校园八卦，鼬沉默了一会儿，从抽屉里翻出两粒这种酒店通常会配备的紧急避孕药，干咽了下去。

在无意识的情况，就跨过了多年没有进展的障碍，令人震惊也是在所难免。

不过鼬很快地调整了过来，毕竟下过决心的事他都会硬着头做好，一拍两散的一夜情，未尝不是一个比较好的起头方式。

首先他也排除了这件事和昨天在酒吧里的追踪有直接关系，如果是的话，他就不会干净舒服的躺在这种地方了。

一气呵成地思考完毕，赖在这不走也没必要，看一眼时间也不早了，想到卡卡西家的孩子还一个放在酒店就不放心，虽然五星酒店的安保和送餐都是靠得住的，但孩子毕竟还小，不能太长时间没有大人陪同。

仔细听可以听见浴室里淅沥沥的水声，他的一夜情对象好像正在冲凉，他可以趁这个机会马上离开，免得见面尴尬。

翻身下床，飞快地穿戴整齐后，他摸摸外衣兜，还好出来之前身上带了一些现金，不会出现诸如“先生请问您是刷卡还是转账”的奇怪操作，鼬索性从中分出来一大半，泰然自若地放在床头柜上，起身离去。

他当然不是白睡别人的人。

“……情况大致是这样，所以我想还是尽快派急救车来接我们一下，嗯……稻叶东町商圈的丽罗斯宾馆，嗯好，谢谢。”

浴室的门打开，男人腰上围着白色浴巾一边挂断电话一边擦着头走出来，令人意外的是并没有水蒸气从门内涌出来，他似乎洗的是冷水澡。

鼬没想到对方正好要出来，两人好死不死的撞了个正着，但他已经整理好情绪，想好了应对的办法，当然不会被尴尬阻碍脚步。

直到他看见男人的脸。

和七年前没有太大区别，似乎只是随着年龄的增长更成熟了一些。

剑眉星目，俊朗依旧。

对方看到他时也是一愣，用浴巾揉搓卷毛的手停了下来。

止水也没想到学长居然已经醒了，看样子正打算出去，自己倒是就挂了一条浴巾，十万倍的不得体，尴尬得他想找点东西遮一遮，然而衣服在鼬身后的柜子里放着，止水没办法，只好从墙上的置物袋里取出眼镜带好，有一件总比没有强，“我帮你叫了医院的车，你要不还是在这等会儿直接到医院看看，你昨天的情况很不好，我不知道对你的临时标记能不能正常维持住。”

他说完看着对面的鼬站在原地一直没什么反应，像是被难言的情绪所凝固，那双漂亮的眼睛有太多东西，他一时间猜不透，这让止水的心也跟着焦灼起来。发生了这种事，他确实是担心被讨厌的，虽然说一开始他绝对算是被强迫了，后来，好吧，他可耻地屈服了，但绝对不是向一个Omega信息素的诱惑屈服，但他又说不好，万一学长真的不记得昨天晚上发生的事呢，这甚至占了绝大部分的可能，毕竟前台服务生是看见他把学长抱上来了，哦，他还登记了身份信息。

看着鼬还在面前像座雕像一样拦着，止水绝望地闭上了眼睛，靠着墙举起双手，“好吧，你实在想通过法律途径保护自己我也能理解，不过我想求你给我一个自我辩护的机会……也许你会觉得事情还没有那么严重，至少我真的没想伤害你。”

这次对方并没有让他等太久，声音仿佛被压抑过，轻柔地飘出来，不愿惊扰似的，“……止水。”

听见对方叫了自己，止水疑惑，下意识睁开眼反问，“哎？你认识我？”

“宇智波……止水……”低沉好听的声音再次响起，在姓和名之间断了一拍，那声音有些不稳，加上鼬依旧殷切地注视着他的眼神，让止水的心像被什么狠狠抓了一下，但很可惜，那不是他的名字。

宇智波这个姓氏他是第一次听说，至少他所在的国家应该很少有这个姓，学长是认错人了？反正止水这个名字在他们国家是比较常见的，他现在主要负责的公司里据他所知就有两个叫“止水”的员工。

于是止水被悬起的心又忽悠一下落了回去，他叹了口气耐心地纠正道，“抱歉我不姓宇智波，我叫夕日止水。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时隔半年宇智波止水终于穿上了裤子
> 
> 重新填坑有很多话想说，但想想还是不说了，尽量写完比什么都强。还是那句话，如果有弱智的地方我自己担着，和角色无关。
> 
> ——————————————

宇智波鼬的世界里只剩下声音。

潮水般涌来，又散去，裹挟了几枚散落在他脚边的贝壳，浪潮毫不留情地带走他身边弥足珍贵的东西，只剩下沙滩上浅浅的印记留作回忆。

他熟悉这种嘈杂的声音，间歇地错落在他人生的一半时光里，纵使惊涛拍岸代表的也只一次有惊无险，还活着，无数次退潮后手心都会递进另一个人的手，宽厚温暖，握在手里像握着炙热的沙子里窝出来的贝壳，让他可以随着浪声放松下来，躺在绵软的金沙里。

除了最后两次，依旧是听涛观雨，一次他等了好久什么也没有等到，一次身边有了小婴儿微弱的呼吸声。

从此，他的世界静海如湖。

而现在，熟悉的浪潮翻涌着再次出现在面前，等待他的又会是什么呢。

*

“六床家属？麻烦出来一下。”身着葱绿衣帽的实习小护士敲敲房门，冲隔离室内唯一一张床边的男人喊道。

男人收回看着病床上面色苍白的人的目光，松开他紧握着对方的手走了出去，对刚才喊他的小护士微笑道，“输液剩的不多了，他还在睡着，也麻烦您拔针的时候照看一下。”

英俊男人绝对完美的笑容让初入社会的小护士晕头转向，脸红着低头连连答应请他放一百个心，绝对不会吵醒病人的。

小护士领着男人走进隔壁的诊室后便离开，诊室内穿着白大褂的医生是位上了年纪的女性Beta，像这种性征相关科室医护人员一般都是Beta，以保证不会被患病的a或o的信息素干扰。医生看到有人进来停下敲击键盘，示意他随便坐。

“夕日止水。夕日先生？”医生看了一眼挂号单最上方领号人那栏问，见坐到对面的Alpha男人点点头，她继续说，“你送来的病人的身体情况你了解多少？”

止水推了推眼镜，意识到事情的走向要有些麻烦，这种时候话就不能说得太死，身体靠向椅背叹了口气，“说来惭愧，我和他认识的时间算不长，他的大部分情况我还没来得及更深入了解。”

“我以为你没在表里填病人的名字是因为不认识。”

“情况紧急嘛。”止水耸耸肩，很是无奈，侧面提醒对方自己是如何风尘仆仆地把人送到医院的。

医生看他现在不紧不慢的态度翻了个白眼，“他有非常严重的Omega发情期紊乱症，我们初步检测一般院线上的抑制剂早就已经对他完全失效了，刚才隔离室的那针是应急的强效针，半年之内都不可以再打，否则他的肝肾功能会受到损伤。”

止水听后惊讶地睁大了眼睛，这个消息对稍有些独立意志的Omega来说都称得上是晴天噩耗，想到那人是在大学里与他匆匆一面的学长，不由得担心起来，他重新坐直身体收起了脸上的戏谑问道，“那该怎么治疗，他还有恢复的可能么？”

“这个也看个人体质，如果不是先天性的，就是身体遭受过一定程度的损伤，需要根据全面的体检，加上病症的成因来分析结果，没有破坏到腺体的话倒是可以通过和优质的Alpha进行规律的性行为调整过来。”止水诚恳的发问让医生想到了自己的学生，不免多回了两句，终于想起什么似得拍拍已有斑白的脑袋，“本来是想和你说这件事的，我们以为你并不认识患者，没想到你帮他垫付了医药费还守了半天，他身上的临时标记看来也是你打上的？”

提到这个就会想到刚经历的混乱夜晚，其实到现在他的心内也很混乱，甚至脑子里一想起来就能闻到一点学长身上信息素清甜的味道，他伸手拉了拉领口回答，“是的没错。”

医生对他的回答并不满意，放下喝水的茶缸不耐烦地说，“这种情况就应该进行彻底标记。要知道Omega控制不住发情期是会造成严重的社会治安问题，所以一般这种紧急情况联系不到家属了解，我们都会立即通知社会管理进行收治，包括进行强制结对。等他们来的时候你要和那些人解释一下你们的关系才能放你们离开。”

“我知道了，谢谢您。”

止水看着白的一望无际的医院走廊，不由得头痛地揉揉额角，解释什么呢，有可能长期交往的一夜情对象？还是连名字都不知道的伴侣？社管局的人向来比警察更难缠，他祈祷那些人来之前学长能醒来，不然他只好自己一个人闭着眼睛胡编没什么证据的瞎话了。

这么想着止水拧开隔离室的门，刚迈进一只脚就感觉什么东西往自己的方向飞来，登时汗毛一竖下意识地偏过头。

啪——清脆的破碎声在耳边炸起，止水一扭头看见墙边上一地的玻璃杯碎片吞了一口唾沫，要是砸到自己头上免不了要开个洞送去急诊室抢救。

鼬看见进来的是“止水”，眼底闪过一丝惊讶，看向墙根的碎片庆幸刚被惊醒的自己准头不太高。

隔离室里没有窗户，吊顶的灯滋滋响了两声，止水回过神看见屋里来了四个人，小护士抱着病情观察的记录本紧张地缩在墙角，其他三个看带着袖章的制服应该是社管的人，一个摔在地上，一个站在止水身前靠门的地方，另一个正被鼬扭着吱哇乱叫。

屋内的人齐齐看向止水这个突入的外来者，似乎除了差点被Omega砸伤时吓了一下也没怎么样，扒拉了一下卷毛换上笑容，一路拨开挡在前面的人，“让一让，都让一让谢谢，没看到输液都点完了么，再不拔针要回血了。”

他走到鼬面前，推开被鼬扣住一条胳膊的男人，对身后传开的骂骂咧咧声置若罔闻，轻轻揭开黏在鼬手上的胶布，利落地拔掉针头，拇指快速按上阻止血液涌出。

“这位先生请你不要妨碍公务！”站在门口的执行员声音带着怒意，调整站姿时挂在腰上的手铐咔咔响，把旁边的小护士吓得缩紧了脖子。

止水并没有立刻回应什么，鼬是在睡梦中被几个人的声音和动作吵醒，扭人的时候也是出其不意并没有大动干戈，但针还是擦到了血管壁，留下一小块淤青，止水问他有没有事，鼬摇了摇头。

Alpha的信息素试探着释放了一些将身边的Omega拢起来，临时标记不会伤害到他，只会提供阻止其他信息素入侵的屏障。

鼬感到有些不习惯，他看向面前帮他按住输液针眼的男人，他们离得很近，足够鼬一个人仔仔细细地看，那么相似的眉眼，一样温柔细致的笼罩，像把所有的梦编织在一起，编成一根蜿蜒的藤，从梦境的一端延伸到现实里。但梦总会提醒自己只是梦境，面前的人也一样，他极轻声地问，“快告诉我你的名字。”

鼬晃了神，止水也没固执着等待，像是才有空理会闲杂人等一样，转过身对那几个人笑了笑，“他是我的Omega，你们想把他带到哪去？”

高涨的Alpha信息素向前猛地压去，完全不同于他温和的面色，领头人知道并不是在询问他什么，忿忿地捏了一把鼻子喘口气，“我们也只是公事公办，信息素厉害又怎么样，没有能证明你可以约束这个Omega的证据，该带走的还是要带走。”

优质的Alpha信息素对低等Alpha来说不至于能要了命，通常在释放施压时会感到在被水蒸火烤，让人异常难受。止水扫了一眼周围三个人，看到他们的冷汗开始顺着下颌骨滴落时收了信息素，“早点说，好好说，都不至于这样啊。走吧，前面有休息室。”

止水看了一眼鼬的手已经没问题了便放了下来，深深地看了他一眼，总觉得自己在刚才帮他检查手伤的时候鼬是在盯着他看，又不像是在看他，像是昨天夜里那样，而且刚才连自己问他名字也不愿意告诉他，这让止水有些说不出来的难受。

准备起身离开却被从后伸来的手搂住，屋子里本来要出去的人也都看了过来。

“止水哥，我好害怕，我不要和他们走……我、我不会再出去胡闹了，你别生气。”

像随处可见的Omega一样温软乖顺的声音轻飘飘地拍在背上，随之而来的还有一只滑动在腰间的手指，一笔一划地在肋骨上写出——“うちは イタチ”


End file.
